Street Life
by Drentai Wolf
Summary: After the championships, Voltaire tries to get rid of Kai. Kai survived and now, unable to go home, took to the streets, making new friends,including a special street girl. But what about his old friends, and Voltaire? Will they come after him? KaiOC
1. Going home,sort of

**

* * *

O.K., this is my first go, it might suck, oh well, read it and c. **

**I warn u now, I have an incurable habit to go through a story too fast, I'm trying to fix that but so far, no luck. It would be great if u guys read it anyway. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Drentai Dragon does not own anything**

**Alone**

**Chapter 1**

The story begins out in a country like setting. There was nothing more than just one single narrow road, surrounded by nothing but peaceful fields.

But on this road was something most unusual.

A long stretch limo was smoothly making its way alongthat long narrow and deserted road. The car was obviously very expensive and shined in the sunlight. It was pitch-black in colour and all-in-all, extremely well cared for. If anyone had been on the road along with it, they would have stopped to look and admire its beauty.

Most normal people would think about the lucky ones that got to ride in such an incredible vehicle, that they were snobby and stuck-up, and acted like they were better then everyone else because they had all the money. But if someone were to come along and peep into the tainted window of that certain limo, they would see that theywere terribly wrong about that.

In this certain limo, sitting coolly on the pricey leather seat of the lush insides, sat the famous and well-known Bladebreakers team captain, Kai Hiwatari.

The dual haired, crimson eyed, lone-wolf, sourpuss, looked just about ready to do…well…nothing. In his usual lean back, arms crossed, eyes closed position, he looked thoroughly bored stiff. Inside, he was wishing something no other being would in his situation, that he wasn't currently riding in a plush limo.

That he wasn't going back to a gigantic mansion.

That he wasn't travelling towards the lap of luxury and wealth.

No, right now all Kai wanted was to turn the long car round and go back to where he had been before. Even if it was messy, annoying and didn't have half the money he was heading to.

Why do you ask? Why would anyone think in such a way when all anyone ever wants is everything he would get?

The answer is simple, Voltaire, his grandfather.

Kai gave a large sigh at that moment and opened his eyes for the first time since the journey began. Since the hum of the limos engine had started, Kai had done nothing but thought over his situation.

Voltaire had called him home only a few days ago, saying something about needing to talk with him over an important matter, one that would affect a lot of people.

'A lot of people my foot' Kai thought bitterly.

After thinking it over, Kai became more and more certain that it had nothing to do with others, all it was, was another stupid job that he would have to do for his grandfather, even if he didn't want to. He didn't really have a choice there.

Kai sighed again and looked out the dark window. He felt a deep, hard grief pulling at him inside. He surprised himself as he realised that the feeling was longing.

He was longing to go back, longing to see them again. Longing to be with his… _friends. _

Yes, friends. It had taken him a while to realise it but after the World Championships and the way they forgave his betrayal there, it became clear to him that the five people he was leaving behind were his friends. They did care about him and even though he didn't tell them, he had felt good when they had pleaded with him, not wanting him to leave. He would have stayed but he knew that his grandfather would just keep badgering him until he came.

A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered each of his friends.

First, there was Tyson. The extremely goofy one of the group. Though he could be serious if he wanted to be, but that was very rare. He also enjoyed eating as much as an elephant everyday. His favourite things was his baseball cap that he wore back-to-front, day in, day out, and his trusty BitBeast, Dragoon.

Next was Ray. Kai could stand him the best by far. Ray was sensible and quiet and best of all, not annoying. The Chinese Blader kept his long hair tied back at all times with both a hair rap and a headband with the Tao sign on it. He had a white tiger BitBeast that was called Drigger.

Then there was Max. He was a boy that never seemed to run out of energy. He always managed to cheer the team up, even if they were really down, it even worked on Kai slightly. His BitBeast was in the form of a great purple turtle called Draciel.

Every team has a computer wiz and Kenny (a.k.a the chief) was the Bladebreakers. He was useless when it comes to beyblading but who needs to beyblade when you can spend your time making the best blades in the world? Even though Kenny wasn't a beyblader, he still had a BitBeast. Her name was Dizzara (a.k.a Dizzi) that lives inside Kenny's faithful laptop.

Last was Hilary, the only female on the team. She doesn't beyblade and is the only one without a BitBeast but she doesn't mind. Her and Tyson fight like cat and mouse but she got along with the others just fine. She's the cheerleader of the team.

Ah, yes, Kai's friends were a great bunch, though he would never tell them that.

The brief thought of his friends was quickly washed away as he remembered just where he was going. Back to Voltaire, back to hell.

He silently wondered if he would survive this trip. He knew he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

Oh well, no one lives forever.

* * *

**How was that? Too fast? i thought so.**

**By the way, ignore my profile, im tough but im still nice. It would b really great if i got just a few reviews, they can be woteva u like, i dont mind, but id b grateful if no one flames.**

**Thanks, bye! _Drentai Dragon_**


	2. two happy things and one bad memory

**Hi dudes! Me again!**

**Here's the second chappie, enjoy it!**

Steer Life

Chapter 2

The rest of the journey to the Hiwatari mansion was uneventful.

Kai looked out the tainted window as the great house came into view. It looked exactly the same. Not a blade of grass was different.

The limo swiftly rode up the long winding driveway of the great house until stopping in front of it.

Kai opened the car door himself, not bothering to wait for the driver to open it for him.

His hands in his pockets, Kai walked up the steep steps of the house and towards the door.

Once there, he knocked on the hard wood three times.

He didn't have to wait long for someone to come. The waiting came when the door was being opened. The door was huge and stiff and a pain to open and shut. Kai had told his Grandfather many times to change it, but for some reason the old goat refused to change any part of his house unless it was absolutely necessary.

Finally, the door finished its movement and in the doorway stood a pale house maid. She had long blonde hair with a few strands of grey visible and her eyes were watery blue. She seemed to be in her mid-forties.

As soon as the maid saw who had knocked, her face widened into a delighted smile.

"Master Kai!" she cried happily, her hair waving from side to side in her excitement.

"Hi, Selena" Kai greeted.

Out of all the people that worked at the mansion, Selena was the only one that treated Kai like a human.

Since Kai was a small boy, it was Selena that took care of him. She was even there when Kai went to Balcov Abbey. She was also the one that helped him when his Grandfather was angry and healed his wounds when he needed the help. Right from the moment she met Kai, Selena had treated him like the son she never had and Kai was very grateful to her.

"It's wonderful to see you again, child" She said warmly, moving to the side so Kai could walk in, "How was the Championships?"

Inside Kai's mind, he was telling her about everything that happened at the tournament, but his cold mask kept the words locked inside his mind. All he managed was a "Fine"

Selena smiled again, she was too used to Kai's anti-social behaviour to mind his lack of info.

"Well, I'm glad it was fine, even though that doesn't tell me squat."

Kai let an apologetic glance appear on his face before covering it up again, but it didn't matter, Selena got the message.

"Will you be heading up to your room, young one ?" Selena was the only one in the house besides Voltaire that got away with calling him anything but 'Kai' or 'Master Kai'.

Kai gently nodded his head before asking, "Is my Gran-… is Voltaire here?" For some reason, Kai found he couldn't stand to call that man his own flesh and blood.

A look of pure hatred appeared on the kind lady's face, "Luckily enough, no. He is off on a special trip and wont be back until 10.00 tonight. Special trip my ass." she added under her breath, but Kai caught it.

Kai knew fully well that Selena hated Voltaire and Voltaire hated her. Kai was the only reason why she stayed at the Hiwatari mansion, if it weren't for him, Selena would have left the day she came.

"Would you like something to eat, young one?" She asked as happily as if they had never brought up Voltaire at all.

"Not right now, I'm gonna take my stuff upstairs." Kai answered, indicating to the rucksack on his back.

"Very well, call me if you wish for anything"

Kai nodded to her once before walking towards the massive stairs and making his accent.

He looked behind him for a few seconds and watched as Selena's form disappeared into the kitchen. A small smile appeared on his face, knowing that Selena had gone to get him some food despite his answer to her question.

Kai had to go up three flights of stairs before reaching his floor. The mansion truly was huge. There was a built in elevator but Kai would never use it, ever. The only elevators he would go in were ones with transparent sides. Selena was the only other person that knew that Kai was extremely claustrophobic. Kai shivered involuntary as he remembered just why he hated enclosed and dark spaces so much.

It all came from the hundreds of times Voltaire locked him in the tiny cellar at the back of the house. Kai hated it there and Voltaire knew it.

Every time Kai was in trouble and Voltaire couldn't be bothered to punish him himself, he would just throw Kai in there and only come back when Kai was screamed to be let out again. Some times his pleas were ignored and he was left in there for hours.

Kai's miserable memories stopped as he reached his room.

He pulled out his key and opened the door. He always kept the door locked when he wasn't around. The only other key belonged to Selena. She was the only one in the house besides himself allowed in his room.

Kai's room was the biggest bedroom in the house. But he had nearly nothing in it. The only reason it was big was because of his phobia and it gave him great comfort to go back to it after being in the cellar.

He look ed around his black and silver coloured room. Selena had kept it the same for him. Kai's massive room held a king-sized bed in the centre a computer on the one side and a drawer/wardrobe on the opposite wall. Next to the drawer was the door leading to the also-very-big bathroom.

Kai walked in and dumped his rucksack on the ground and flopped onto the bed.

He sighed in content from the softness of his giant bed.

Selena and his large bedroom were probably the only reasons why Kai could stand living at this house for even a second. He was very grateful to both.

Kai sighed one last time before he fell into a pleasant nap.

**All done!**

**Plz review for me my wonderful readers!**

**Until next time! _Drentai Dragon_**


	3. Dreams and dinner

**Here we go! **

**Not much to say but………………………… here we go!**

Street Life

Chapter 3

_(Dream_

_A tiny injured little boy was sitting in the dark, silently willing himself not to cry._

_Standing above him, was a largely-built man with greying-black hair flowing down past his shoulders. _

"_Get up, rat"_

_The man continued to sneer at the boy at his feet as he tried desperately to get back onto his feet, but no matter how hard he tried, his feet kept slipping, they just couldn't support his weight._

_The man growled, "You heard me boy, get up!"_

_Shivering and terrified as he looked up at the man over him, "I-I'm t-t-trying." the boy whimpered._

"_Well, try harder!"_

_The boy lifted himself up again and was bringing his feet underneath him when they gave way again and he landed face first on the rough concrete, scratching his face, badly._

"_Pathetic rodent!" The man yelled and kicked the boy in the side._

_The boy yelled out as he rolled over the floor and smashed into the wall with a thud._

_The boy moaned as pain shot up his arm. He had felt that pain before, his arm was broken again._

_The boy began to shiver again as he heard the man get closer. His foot steps were like thunder. _

_The man bent down and picked the boy up by the scruff of the neck_

"_You are too weak, boy, you had better toughen up or you wont ever see the sun again, clear!"_

"_Y-yes, s-s-sir" the boy mumbled._

"_Good!"_

_With that, the man dropped the boy pack onto the floor and left the tiny cellar, locking the door behind him, leaving the cellar in total darkness._

_End dream)_

Kai woke up from his dream, breathing hard. His body was dripping with sweat and heat radiated from his body.

He slowly sat upon his bed and hugged his knees to his chest.

It had been a long time since he had had that dream and he had hoped he would never have it again, but since when has he ever gotten what he wanted.

His dreams were always different, most were even worse then the one he had just experienced. But what made them awful was that they had all happened at some point in his life.

Kai's head jerked up as he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" he called, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Kai gave a small smile as Selena's head came around the door.

"Oh, good your awake. I have your dinner here, young one."

Kai snorted, "I told you, I'm not…"he began

"Tell me of one time when you've said that and I've listened, hm?" Selena interrupted.

Kai sighed, same old Selena. He decided against fighting her, he didn't want to get one of the only people he cared about angry with him.

"Oh, alright, I'll eat it."

Selena smiled triumphantly and brought the tray in.

She laid it on his lap then sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

Kai almost laughed when he saw what she had brought him. After all that time away she remembered what she made him every Saturday night. Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Thanks"

Kai slowly began to eat his dinner, with Selena watching him the whole time. She had a big innocent grin on her face but Kai could tell she was making sure he ate all of the food., and just to please her, he did.

"Not hungry, huh?" Selena asked.

"Whatever" Kai replied.

Suddenly, from downstairs a massive slam sounded.

Kai felt a tiny twinge of fear hit him. He knew that slam very well. It could only mean one thing:

Voltaire was home.

**Uh oh, what will happen now I wonder?**

**If you wanna find out, review cos I wont update till I have enough of em! If I dont get any, ill no the story sucks and ill stop writing it.**

**O.K! C ya dudes! _Drentai Dragon_**


	4. Voltaire's revenge

**Hi again dudes, heres the next chappie for u all!**

**Off we go!**

Street Life

Chapter 4

"KAI! BOY, WHERE ARE YOU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Kai visibly flinched as the gruff shouts flew up the three flights of stairs and into his ears. He couldn't say he didn't expect his Grandfather to act this way when he got back, he just wished he had more time before he did come.

Selena looked at Kai with sympathy, "I could make up some kind of excuse for you for a while, wait for him to calm down a little?" She asked kindly.

Kai slowly shook his head. He wouldn't calm down, they both knew it. All it would do was get Selena in trouble as well and Kai couldn't allow that to happen. It wouldn't be fair to do that to her.

"So, what are you going to do?" Selena asked.

Kai took a deep breath before answering, "I'm not a coward, I'll just have to face him."

Selena nodded, although her worry was crystal clear on her face for the blue haired boy she had grown to love like a son. But she knew there was nothing she could do for him.

"KAI! GET HERE NOW!"

His Grandfather's words picked Kai up off the bed and across his midnight coloured carpet. He left the large room, knowing Selena would lock it up for him.

As slowly as he could get away with, Kai descended the three flights of stairs. As he walked down the last flight, he spotted his Grandfather waiting for him in the Grand Hall. Kai shivered. God, he looked angry.

He finally reached the end of the stairs and walked over to stand in front of the man. He kept his distance, though.

The two stared into each others eyes for a while. Once off of the stairs, Kai had left his fear behind and now his face held an expression as angry as the greying man in front of him.

Voltaire was the first to speak. "Well well well, look who came crawling back"

Kai snarled, "I didn't come crawling back, you demanded me here. I would never crawl back to you"

Voltaire's mouth curled into an evil smile, "For once you are right, boy, I did call you here. We have an important matter to discuss."

Voltaire motioned for Kai to come closer but Kai didn't budge, "I think I'll keep my distance, thank-you," Kai's voice was full of sarcasm and hate towards the old man.

"Fine! We'll talk the hard way!" Voltaire shot back.

"First things first, I want to know why? Why did you betray me at the championships? I could've given you everything, yet you left me for those snot-nosed idiots you call your friends. Why, Kai, WHY?"

Now Kai smirked, "That's an easy one, Voltaire. Because they treated me like a person, you treated me like a tool, which one would _you_ chose?"

"I wouldn't of had to treat you like a tool if you had done what I asked willingly! Because of you, my whole plans were ruined!"

"Oh, dear. I feel so bad I might cry!" Kai spat at the man.

"Oh, I'll make you cry, rat. I'll make you cry." Voltaire said in the scariest voice he could muster.

"Try me," Kai challenged.

"Very well." Voltaire smirked and put his hand into the air. He clicked his fingers once and four doors leading to the room they were in flew open.

Kai glanced at every entrance as men filed in, all dressed in black suits. Each one of them were obviously powerful.

They formed a ring round the teen completely surrounding him. There was about 20 of them with four guarding the doors and two more guarding the front door, just in case.

Kai growled and got in a defence position, even though he knew fully well that he was totally out-numbered. He was a very good fighter but he couldn't take on that many on his own.

Voltaire at the time, was chuckling, "Well, now that I've got your full attention, I suggest you listen to me now."

Kai's gaze left the men in suits to stare daggers at the old man.

"You see, Kai. Even if you did betray me, you are still my flesh and blood and I am giving you one more chance to ditch your friends for good and join me. Become my partner and we will rule the World together. What do you say?"

Kai's head bent down to hide his eyes in shadow. From this position, he answered, "What do I say? What. Do. I. Say!"

Kai's head snapped back up, hate burning in his eyes, "I say you can do what you like! I will never work for you! Ever again! I am my own person now! Blackmail me all you want! I will not join you EVER!"

Voltaire shook his head in a that's-too-bad kind off way, "If that's what you want to do, Kai, so be it."

With that, he gestured to the guards and said two simple words, "Crush him."

The guards sprang to life and without a seconds wait, started their onslaught of attacks.

To begin with, Kai managed to hold his own. He had good fighting skills. But that didn't really matter, he was too outnumbered for skill to help him at all. Kai blocked all the hits he could but there was too many of them. Pain erupted as three punched hit his stomach and chest at the same time. He heard a crack, damn, that wasn't good. Another came and hit the back of his head, nearly knocking him out. He staggered as more and more punches hit his head chest and stomach. Some even kicked his legs and stomped on his feet.

Eventually, Kai fell to his knees but that didn't stop them at all. They went on and on until he was lying on the floor, totally helpless as he fell unconscious.

Once he was gone, the guards finally backed off. The toughest of them turned to Voltaire, "What do we do with him now, sir?"

"Take him as far away as possible, dump him on the street and leave him to his fate." With that, Voltaire turned around and left the room.

From at the top of the stairs, Selena watched the scene, with tears running down her face. She wanted to help but she would have only made it worse for him. But that stop her from feeling awful.

She continued to watch as the guards picked the motionless teen up , blindfolded and bound him and carried him out of the house.

Once they were gone, she totally broke down. She walked through the corridors and up the stairs, dragging her feet until she came to Kai's bedroom. She unlocked it, and went in.

She sat on the king-sized bed, crying harder then she ever had before.

Without really thinking, the woman picked up Kai's unpacked bag and had a look inside.

It held nothing put three photos, some more arm guards, another scarf and his prized possession, his beyblade Dranzer.

She looked at the photos and managed a smile.

One was of Kai smiling at the Dranzer beyblade he had just received for his birthday. The second was of him and herself on a rare trip to the park before he went to the Abbey. The last was of him and his friends, they too were happy for they had just won the championships.

Selena put everything back in the bag then whispered, "Kai, I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

**Yay! Finished!**

**That wasn't so bad………oh it was rubbish, never mind!**

**C ya dudes! _Drentai Dragon_**


	5. Rough town

**Hi guys!**

**And here comes a brand new character, **

**Name: Alyssa Nick name: Ali Cat Age: 15 Hair: Black, tied up in a ponytail (a lot like Mariah's but with spiky bangs at the front) Eyes: Bright blue **

**Here we go!**

Street Life

Chapter 5

(Three days later)

Far, far away from the Hiwatari mansion, was a very run-down Japanese town. This town was known to be full of punks, criminals and street fights. Most people weren't stupid enough to live there, if they did, they were just passing by and would leave as soon as possible. Basically the dumps inhabitance was of nothing but people living on the streets.

In fact, in this town there was only one person who lived there. Don Gate and his little corner shop. He stayed in town for two reasons. The people that passed through usually needed supplies and had no choice but to come to him, making him quite rich The other reason was because no one dared steal from him.

Don was a massive lump of a man, made up of nothing but strong muscles all over his gorilla like body. The punks in this town would be crazy to steal from him, they would only get beaten to a pulp and Don knew this. To begin with, Don thought that his life was set, that no one would take his property. But he was wrong.

One person in the whole town dared to steal from Don Gate. And that was exactly what she, yes _she _was doing right now:

"HEY! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU THIEVING SCUMBALL!"

Alyssa, also known as Ali Cat, burst out of the doors of the corner shop with amazing speed. She carried three bulging bags at the same time, two under her arms and one on her back, stuffed full of food and medical supplies.

She listened as from behind her, a loud crash told her that Don was giving chase. She chuckled, she loved a good race.

She looked over her shoulder to smirk at the big buffoon behind her.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME THIS TIME, THIEF!" The ape man's face was going beetroot red.

"I believe that's what I'm doing, Asshole!" Alyssa yelled back.

Don snorted at the girl. He hated her with a vengeance. No other treated him the way she did and get away with it. And she got away with it every time.

No matter how hard he tried, when this girl stole from him, he could never catch her. She seemed to have inhuman speed and agility that out ran him every time.

'Well, time to lose this, idiot,' Alyssa thought to herself, 'I need to get back to the others'

She looked ahead of her and saw her getaway, immediately.

Just ahead, was a narrow alley way, one that she was very familiar with.

She boosted her speed a little more and dashed into the alley way. With out a second thought she jumped high onto the trash can she knew would be there. She then jumped again to land on the roof of the building that made up a side of the lane.

From her place on the roof, Alyssa watched as Don made his way into the alley, only to stop abruptly when he found no one in sight. She stifled a giggle as the gorilla looked in every direction, before growling loudly.

He threw his head up, making Alyssa duck out of sight, but she listened as the man yelled, "I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY, THIEF! MARK MY WORDS!"

Alyssa was now silently laughing as the large man left to go back to his abandoned shop.

"Sucker" Alyssa whispered to herself.

Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she silently made her way down from the roof.

'Time to go back to the others.' Her heart sunk a little as she remembered all the little kids she was going back too. Most of them starving, some of them quite ill.

It was them that Alyssa stole for. All the homeless young ones that couldn't take care of themselves like she could. She wasn't the only one who did this ether, there were a few teens that helped her by going to steal in other towns close by. None of them liked stealing, but it was the only way for them.

Alyssa sneaked through the by now, very well known town, like a shadow, no noise, hidden and unnoticed.

It didn't take long for her to reach the man-hole cover that would lead her down to the sewers and the hideout where the others were waiting for her.

She bent down and carefully and quietly lifted the heavy cover to reveal the hole below. She was about to go down when a sound reached her ears. A very rare sound. The sound of an engine.

In a flash, the quick girl was hiding in a nearby alley, waiting for the vehicle to go by so she could leave.

She was surprised as the rather nice car stopped right in front of the alley she was hiding in. Luckily, she was hidden by shadow and could see clearly as three men made their way out of the car. They walked to the boot of the car, opened it and reached inside. Alyssa watched as they brought out a reasonably large sack. Her brow furrowed in curiosity. She listened intently as they began to speak.

"So we just dump him here, right?" one said.

"Yes, no one should find him. And if they do, he will most probably be dead by then." another replied.

"Alright," said the last, "On the count of three, one, two, three!"

Alyssa had to flatten herself against the dirty wall as the sack went flying past her, only to land a couple of feet away.

She turned back to the men as they spoke again.

"Well, that's that, we should head back to Master Voltaire's mansion." the first said, brushing his hands off.

The other two nodded. All three got back into the car and drove off into the distance.

Alyssa waited a minute to see if they would come back, before moving her attention towards the sack.

'I wonder what that is? I gotta find out'

She put on a brave face and made her way towards it. As she got closer, she noticed that it was moving very slightly.

Once she reached it, she bent down to get closer. She examined it before finding the rope that held it closed.

She took a deep breath and undid the knot of the rope, letting the sack fall off what it was hiding.

She gasped loudly.

Before her was a two-toned blue haired boy, beaten badly and obviously unconscious. Her heart strings pulled horribly as she looked at him.

'Who is so evil to do such a thing?' she thought.

She then looked at the boy closer. He seemed to be about her age. She noticed that his hands and feet were bound, he was blindfolded and he had been gagged. She was surprised to see that he was still breathing, but barely.

She gently but quickly undid and took off the gag in the boys mouth and watched as he took long deep breaths, filling his lungs with oxygen that the gag hadn't allowed him to have.

She then moved onto his blindfold. Once that was gone, she could see his face clearly and felt a blush creep up her face. If there was no cuts on his face, he would be extremely handsome, heck, he was anyway.

She decided then and there to take the boy with her. She couldn't just leave him there and she had room for him back underground. Besides, the boy was homeless now, and she never left someone homeless behind.

As gently as she could, so not to aggravate the boy's wounds, she slung him over her shoulders. She wasn't sure how she would manage carrying him and the bags, but she was gonna try anyway.

Once she was ready, she made her way back to the man-hole cover to make her decent.

**Woah, that was really long for one of my chappies!**

**Anyway, review for me, my readers!**

**Thanks, bye! _Drentai Dragon_**


	6. Where am I?

**Hi dudes!**

**Here's the next chappie! What's happened to Kai? Lets find out!**

**Here we go!**

Street Life 

Chapter 6

(Dream/Flash back)

A little boy was standing in front of a very tall man with ugly purple hair. He was staring intently at his feet and every now and then he would shiver a little under the man's piercing gaze.

The man smirked down at the child and bent down to his level.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? State your name, boy."

"K-Kai Hiwa-Hiwatari, Sir" the boy mumbled out.

"Good, but next time, I want no stuttering, stuttering makes you weak, understood?"

The tiny boy nodded.

The man then stood up and faced a much older man as he walked through the door just at the side.

The man smirked, "Voltaire, always a pleasure." the man greeted.

"It is good to see you too, Boris," Voltaire replied, "How has the Abbey been running lately?"

"Quite well, I have found a great talent in a new recruit, Tala, I think his name was."

"Fine, fine. We will discuss him a little later. But first I would like you to meet my grandson."

Boris gave an interested look, "I wondered who he was when your servant brought him in. I realised he was grandson when he gave me his name. I suppose you wish for me to inspect him, correct?"

Voltaire grinned, "Right as always ,Boris."

"Well, lets have a look, then."

The ugly man then turned to Kai, who was still looking at the floor.

"Boy, remove your shirt and trousers at once!"

Kai looked up with a look that said 'what the hell?'

"Never look at me like that! Now do as you are told! Clothes off, now!"

The boy quivered a little when the man yelled and quickly stripped down so that he was in nothing but his blue boxers.

Kai stood there as Boris approached him.

First of all, the man just circled him, looking at him from every angle and making silent notes inside his brain to remember when the inspection was over.

When he stopped he bent down to the boy's level again and barked at him to hold his arms up at each side. Kai, once again did what he was told.

He began to feel very uneasy as Boris felt the structure of his arms, then his legs, feeling the developing muscles under the boys pale skin.

"Has he already had some training?" Boris asked the old man, who had observed the whole procedure.

"Of course, I haven't been any less tough on him as you are on the other recruits at the Abbey, which I hope you still are, correct?"

"Certainly" Boris answered, with a hint of pride in his voice, "That is the only treatment to use for future Beyblading Champions."

Kai listened to the two talk, wondering what they meant, and what this Abbey was all about.

After another 5 minutes, Boris stood up again and turned towards Voltaire.

"How old is the boy?"

"He turned 5 a few weeks ago" Voltaire replied.

Boris's eyebrows raised in slight astonishment. He turned to the boy, "You may retrieve your clothes again now."

Kai wasted no time pulling his torn and dirty garments back over his thin frame, quite glad to hide himself and his scars away again.

"Well, Voltaire," Boris said, "I suggest you be proud of yourself for taking part in creating such a boy. For his age, he is very impressive. Exactly the right build for a beyblader and a fighter and what I can make out from his eyes and face, I'd say he has a sharp and quick learning mind. I'll have to run a few tests to know for sure though."

Voltaire considered what he was told before asking the obvious question, "Is he good enough to be all that I want him to be?"

"With the proper training and disciplinary classes, I'd say he could be what you want, and then some."

Voltaire smirked, "Exactly the words I wanted to hear. Very well, Boris, I leave him in your capable hands. I will return to see his progress at the Abbey in one month. If I am satisfied with his performance, he will stay there for the remainder of his training."

The two shook hands to close the deal.

"We are at an agreement, now I must be on my way. When I come back, I expect to be impressed."

With that said, the old man turned and left the large stone building and driving off into the night.

The boy watched his Grandfather go before turning to his new mentor.

"Well, young Kai, let us begin, follow me." Boris barked and started walking off. Kai followed closely behind, afraid that if he didn't do what he was told he would be in trouble. This man seemed to be exactly like his Grandfather had been.

Kai trailed the man threw many tunnels that all looked alike. The only thing he noticed about them was that they all seemed to be going further and further down.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached two very large doors made of wood. Boris walked up to them and knocked three times.

The doors opened almost immediately and Kai had to squint from the sudden light that illuminated from the room that was revealed.

Kai gasped at what he saw inside the gigantic room.

The whole place was full of nothing but laboratory machines and intelligent looking scientists!

'Why does this guy have a lab under his house?' Kai thought to himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Boris yelled at him to come over to a table just a few ways away.

Kai walked up to the table, looked at it oddly then stared, confused at his mentor.

Boris said nothing but lifted his fingers into the air.

_Click_

As soon as Boris's fingers clicked, two beefy scientists **(If there is such a thing…) **was standing at either side of the little 5-year-old boy.

Kai looked up in fear at the two men, but could do nothing as they quite easily lifted him off the ground and onto the table. The two held him down as Boris clicked a button on the side and suddenly Kai's wrists and ankles were bound to the table by metal cuffs that had appeared out of the flat metal.

Kai immediately began to struggle and pull at the cuffs but soon realised that there was no point in his attempts to free himself.

He watched in fear as Boris came into his line of vision, with a strange object in his hands, something Kai had never seen before. It looked something like a gun, but different somehow.

Kai watched in terror as the purple haired man loaded the 'thing' with a large container filled to the brim with some kind of blue liquid.

Boris smirked at the quivering boy, "I warn you now, boy," he said evilly, "This is going to be very painful…………"

With that, Boris turned on the machine and placed it swiftly upon the boys face.

The whole room was full of the boys screams.

(End dream/ Flash back)

The fifteen year old boy awoke with a start, shooting upwards into a sitting position.

The sudden movement sent an awful pain running through his chest and he hastily flopped back down again.

He lay there, willing his breathing to calm down, flashes of his dream still running through his mind. His hand moved subconsciously to touch his face where the tattoos had been permanently printed into his skin. That's when he noticed something. His hands didn't feel like that, they weren't that soft.

He lifted his hand in front of his face and saw what he had felt. His hand was wrapped up in slightly dirty bandages. How did that happen?

Kai then got a good look at his surroundings. He was surprised to say the least.

He seemed to be in some kind of stone chamber. His first thought was the Abbey, but this room had water running through it, none of the Abbey rooms was like that. There was also many tunnels leading out of the room and into others, like a big maze. But the worst part of the place was the smell. This place reeked, and had done for a long time.

That's when he knew where he was. A sewer. 'The' Kai Hiwatari, was in a sewer.

'What the fuck is going on?' Kai growled to himself.

**Well, I don't think that was too bad.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think, I'd love to know.**

**Thanks, bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	7. The phoney accident

**Hi again guys!**

**This one took me longer, sorry.**

**K, on we go!**

Street Life

Chapter 7

Far away from the mangy town, stood a pretty one. No faults in this town. A place where you can let your kids out to run around and play, not having to worry about people taking them. There were no such people here.

Also, in that town, was a very-well built dojo.

Now the dojo held 4 very famous and very special people. Boys, to be exact. And at this present moment, they were doing what they did best: Beyblading.

"COME ON, DRIGGER!"

"GO, DRACIEL!"

HIT 'EM HARD, DRAGOON!"

"NOOOO, DIIIZZZZIIII!"

Three beyblades retuned to three surprised bladers, their heads turned towards the direction where this unexpected burst came from.

A boy with brown hair that totally masked his eyes was pouring over a little laptop that was in his lap.

"Urgh! She crashed again! I can't understand why she keeps failing on me."

Ray, the sympathetic one with long black hair, walked forward and said, "I'm sure it's nothing serious, Chief, I bet there's just some odd component gone a bit wrong. You'll figure it out, I'm sure."

"………………Yeah, maybe……….." Kenny said back.

Tyson, the boy with navy blue hair, lifted an eyebrow and laced his arms behind his head, "If you ask me, your spending way too much time with that hunk of junk, Kenny. Come have some fun with the rest of us, dude"

"Sorry, Tyson," Kenny grumbled, " But this 'hunk of junk' _is_ my kind of fun, now excuse me!"

The others watched as he stuck his nose back into his work, behind his laptop and didn't come back over it.

Tyson shrugged, whatever, Kenny" He turned towards his blonde friend, while pulling his blade out "Hey Max! Want a match?"

"Duh, when don't I?" answered the other, also bringing his blade from his pocket.

They both walked over to the dish and stood opposite each other. They readied their blades and waited for someone to give the count-down.

"THREE………TWO………ONE! LET IT RIP!"

The two bladers pulled hard on their launchers, sending their beyblades swiftly into the dish, where they began to ram each other, sending sparks into the air.

Ray, who had given the count down, decided to go inside for a while, seeing as he was not needed here. Those two were busy with the match and Kenny had Dizzi to sort out. That left him with a bit of relaxation time.

Ray walked into the dojo, heading for the kitchen. It didn't take long to get there, he knew this dojo almost as well as Tyson did by now. Once he was there he found Tyson's Grandpa watching the news with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yo, dawg" he said. His way of telling Ray he knew he was there.

"Mornin', Grandpa" Ray replied.

Ray clanked around the cupboards for a while before finding a clean glass and getting himself a class of water. He then walked over to watch the T.V. beside Mr. Granger.

He concentrated on it for only a while but there was nothing interesting, and his mind floated else where. He began to wonder what was going on with Kai these days.

He had left to go to his Grandfather three days ago. He didn't seem very happy about it. In fact, he looked down-right outraged about it.

He obviously didn't want to go there, but he hadn't said anything about refusing to go. He had the air of being forced.

Ray could honestly say he was worried about Kai. He was his team captain, and as everyone knows, Voltaire is not the nicest person you'll ever meet.

'Understatement of the year' Ray thought to himself.

He also felt very sorry for his captain too. Kai had always lived with his git-of-a-grandfather, and it made Ray wonder just what happened to his parents and why he lived with Voltaire and not them? It was very strange.

He snapped out of his thoughts as something came onto the news.

"A striking news flash has just come in!" said the woman on the screen, "A horrid thing has been found! Apparently, not far away from the town of Kipcha **(I made it up) **a black limousine has been discovered lying mangled in a ditch. The car was completely destroyed."

"Hey, Ray what's on the news?" asked Tyson as the three others walked into the room.

"Sssshhh!" Ray hissed back, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"It has been found out that the car was belonging to a Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari. The car was being used to transport his Grandson, Mr. Kai Hiwatari to the well known Hiwatari mansion. It is believed that the unfortunate 15 year old was inside the car as it became out of control and landed in the deadly-steep ditch. Lets move to the scene…"

Everyone gasped as the camera changed and showed them a limousine, upside down, trashed and still flaming from where it obviously had blown after the crash.

Before they got a good look, a reporter stood in the way, "Indeed this is an incredible disaster. The car was so heavily damaged that there is no chance of finding the bodies which are most likely burnt to nothing. Both young Kai Hiwatari and the so far unknown driver, will be surely missed. Here is _the_ Voltaire Hiwatari to give his opinion…"

The reported turned to reveal and old man standing behind her. But instead of looking upset over the whole thing, he had his usual stony look plastered upon his face. If anything, he looked smug.

"Mr. Voltaire, what will happen for you now, are you devastated by your Grandson's and only living heir to your family name has suddenly and tragically lost his life?"

Voltaire stood up straighter, "of coarse I am. Just like any other Grandfather would, I loved my Grandson very much, his death pulls at my heart. But I cannot dwindle on what has happened. I must swiftly move on if I am to carry on with the rest of my life."

"But what about your wealth, what will you do with it once you are-excuse me- no longer around?"

"I have already planned to give my entire fortune to the Balkov family. They have served me well through-out the years and deserve my gratitude."

"Right, oh we've run out of time back to you Sandra" and the reporter disappeared.

Before the other woman came back on the screen, a small click and a black screen told the boys that Mr. Granger had turned off the T.V.

Each one of them sat or stood, shock written over each face.

**I know, I know **

**Bad place to stop. **

**I stopped there coz I'm not the best at showing great sadness. I don't feel great sadness often. So I don't really know what it is like. I guess I should call myself lucky, not many people have died in my family. **

**Anyway enough of that, please review for me! **

**Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	8. New character profiles

**Hi guys!**

**O.K, this isn't really a chapter but it is important that you read it. This is the best way for me to properly introduce the new characters. By the way, I do not want to own them so anyone is free to use them if you wish.**

**And here they are:**

**Name: **Alyssa

**Nick-Name: **Ali Cat

**Age: **15

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Ocean Blue

**Skin colour: **White

**Pairing: **Kai

**Past: ** Alyssa is well-known for her speed. She is faster then most people.

She lives on the street because her parents were abusive, so she ran

away from them and joined up with the Street Survivors.

**Name:** Nathan

**Nick-Name: **Panther

**Age: **19

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Dark Brown

**Skin Colour: **White

**Pairing: **Jade

**Past: **Nathan is the oldest in the group and the beginner and leader of the Street

Survivors. Nathan was born homeless and was left to fend for

himself when he was only 5, making him very street wise.

**Name:** Fiona

**Nick-Name: **Foxi

**Age:** 16

**Hair: **Red

**Eyes: **Chocolate Brown

**Skin Colour: **Black

**Pairing: **Rorie

**Past: **Fiona was born because her mother made a mistake. Not being

what she wanted, Fiona's mother left her as a child. Luckily,

Fiona managed to find the forming group and stayed with them.

**Name:** Jade

**Nick-Name: **Viper

**Age: **18

**Hair: **Violet

**Eyes: **Soft Lilac

**Skin Colour: **White

**Pairing: **Nathan

**Past: **Jade used to travel the world with her criminal parents, but when

she met the Survivors, she decided to stay with them, not wanting

to travel everywhere. Her parents still visit now and then.

**Names: **Rorie and Adam

**Nick-Names: **Rorie: Lion King Adam: Buggy

**Ages: **Rorie: 17 Adam:12

**Hair: **Rorie: Blonde Adam: Green

**Eyes: ** Both have emerald green eyes

**Skin Colour: **White

**Pairings: **Rorie: Fiona Adam: Sharon

**Past: **Rorie and Adam are brothers. Their parents were lost in a car

accident. They were then sent to an orphanage, which was so

horrible that they left it and joined the Street Survivors.

**Name: **Sharon

**Nick-Name: **Raven

**Age: **12

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Chestnut Brown

**Skin colour: **Black

**Pairing: **Adam

**Profile: ** Sharon's family are very poor and live on the Streets with the

rest of the group. Sharon has a mother, a father and four brothers

and sisters: Jake (10), Emily (7), Lauren (5) and Danny (5) (twins)

**K, there you go.**

**You probably noticed that I have said nothing about their personalities. That is because I don't think you should know everything about the character until they are actually in the story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the characters. I'd luv to know!**

**I'll have the next chappie up as fast as I can! Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	9. The Street Survivors

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry this took a while, my computer has been acting up a lot.**

**Some of the new characters will be in this, hope it's okay! I mad up the Street Survivors, I know the name sukz. It's just the first thing i thought of...heh heh...**

**Enjoy!**

Street Life

Chapter 9

Somewhere, deep underground, running through filthy water was a 19 year old boy with dark hair. His speed was impressive considering his arms were full with items that he had to carry with him. He completely ignored the dirt, rats and nasty stench of the tunnel he was in, for he was very used to them. His only worry was to get back in time to save a dear friend of his.

The boy looked down at his stolen watch one more time. He was doing well. He hadn't spared any time in his mission. It even looked like he would beat his record.

'Give Ali Cat a run for her money' he thought, then he smirked 'Yeah, right'

He felt relief run through him as the ending of the tunnel became visible. He put on one more burst of speed and dashed through the large opening.

The boy stared around at the room he just entered. This room was the largest one you could find in the sewers, so it was filled with many homeless people, mostly keeping to themselves.

He looked over the whole room, until his eyes fell on the people he was looking for.

Over in the far corner was a group of people. You could tell that most of them were related.

The boy rushed over to them. As he got closer he could see the little boy lying in the middle, with a pained look on his face.

An 18-year-old girl with violet hair and a 12-year-old with brown hair looked up as he neared them.

"Panther!" cried the other teenager, "Thank God, you're hear, we were getting really worried"

The boy, 'Panther', knelt down next to the girls, "How's he doing, Viper?"

"Not good, the poison is spreading fast, we had better hurry"

"Right, Raven," he said turned toward the younger girl, "I suggest you get your family away from here they wont want to see this…"

The girl sniffed, but nodded. Panther felt sorry for her and her family. It was her oldest sibling, Jake who laid, very unwell on the floor. The poor boy had been bitten by a snake that he hadn't spotted in the filth of the sewer, and now he was paying the price.

Panther and Viper watched as the 12-year-old spoke to her family in her native tongue and led them away from the young boy on the floor. Raven herself returned, and knelt back down. Panther didn't press the matter knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince her to leave, no matter what.

Gently, Panther reached over and placed the boy's bitten ankle on top of a pillow he had brought with him.

"Viper, hand me the herbs in that small pot." he requested.

The girl did what she was told and watched silently as Panther brought out a knife from a hidden compartment in his belt.

He brought the knife over to the boy's leg. Pausing to say, "Best you don't look, Sharon" he told the young girl, using her real name instead of her nick-name to try calm her down a little.

Raven nodded and buried her head into Viper's side, while Viper held her tight.

Once Panther was sure she wasn't looking, brought the knife down to Jake's leg and cut the snake bite open. Blood began to pour out of the cut, Panther had to move quickly. He was just glad that Jake was asleep or that would have been very painful for him.

Panther opened the pot of herbs and very gently rubbed it all over the split bite.

"That should do it, Viper, bandages please."

Using the white material he was given, Panther wrapped the wound up very firmly to stop the blood flow and to let the herbs settle.

"There, you can look now, Raven"

Raven pulled out of the arms of the older girl and crawled over to her brother. She looked up at the boy and smiled, "Thank-you a lot, Nathan" she whispered.

Panther smiled. Little Raven was one of the only people that got away with calling him by his real name.

"We'll leave you and your family now, but when your brother wakes up, make sure he takes this," He handed her the last of the items, a small bottle, filled with a clear medicine.

Raven nodded, then called her family over. Both Panther and Viper got up and walked away, giving the family a bit of privacy.

The two walked off in silence, a comfortable one that Panther and Viper shared, they just enjoyed each others company. Viper gently slipped her hand into Panther's (her bf) before asking:

"So, how was the trip?"

"Good except the herb shop. Small place, not much room to move"

Viper knew what he meant. As you probably guessed, there was no money where they lived and most things had to be stolen, no matter how much they didn't like doing it.

"Who's around?" Panther asked

Viper knew what he meant, once again, "I think Buggy badgered L.K into taking him to that park just outside of town. Nice little place and Buggy deserved a bit of a break."

Panther nodded, "What about Ali Cat and Foxi?"

"They are around somewhere, I think they went to check on that boy that A.C found a few days ago."

Panther felt his eyes narrow, Viper noticed.

"What's up?"

"It's that boy A.C brought back, I'm still not sure it was safe to let him into the base so easily…"

Flash Back

Panther, Viper and Foxi, a black girl with dark red hair were sitting in the base for the Street Survivors, the group they all belonged to. It was just a small place but a small place that only they knew about, so it worked.

The three of them were waiting for Ali Cat to return with the goods from Don's corner shop, she was taking a long time, must have run into some trouble.

They all looked up when they heard echoing footsteps coming down the tunnel leading up to the base.

"Hiya, Ali! 'Bout time you got b-"

Foxi's words were totally cut off as she stared at the girl who had walked in. Well, really she wasn't staring at the girl, she was staring at what she was carrying over her shoulder. An injured boy.

"Can I get some help here?" Ali Cat asked, obviously struggling to carry both the boy and the goods she had stolen.

The three others ran over. Foxi helped steady her best friend as Viper took the goods and Panther gingerly lifted the boy away and to the floor.

"Man, not in good shape is he? Where the heck did you find him?" Panther commented.

Ali Cat shook her head, "I know, I found him like this. Some men just dumped him in an alley and left him there. Lucky I found him."

Panther looked up, "Why did you bring him here?"

Ali Cat looked surprised, "Well, I wasn't going to leave him was I? He needs help, that's what we do" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I know that, I will help him. What I meant was why , did you bring him to the base?"

Ali Cat turned slightly pink, "Well…er…I just…um…"

Foxi caught on, "You like him? God, you only just found the guy."

Viper joined in, "It's love at first sight, how cute"

Ali Cat hissed at them just like a real cat would do. Most people would laugh but with Ali Cat it just suited her, hence the name Ali Cat.

Foxi looked the boy over, "I can't blame you though, girl, quite a looker ain't he? But don't tell L.K I said that"

Panther butted in, "Okay, enough lovey crap, question is, what are we going to do with him? He can't stay here"

"Why not?" all three girls said at once.

Panther rolled his eyes, "Only a part of the group stays here, you know that. You'll have to take him somewhere else."

"Can't we leave him here for now, at least until he wakes up? We'll need to watch him, his injuries could get infected or something" Ali Cat said

"Yeah, I agree," Foxi added "besides, he would make a good addition to the group, we could ask him when he wakes up."

Panther still looked against the idea. Ali Cat and Foxi sent a pleading look Viper's way.

"Let him stay, Panther" Viper spoke up, "If what Ali Cat says is true, and some guys dumped him here, there isn't much chance of him wanting to go back to where ever he came from. We'll give him a chance and see"

Panther scowled at Viper. Ali Cat and Viper looked hopeful, Panther rarely went against his girlfriend's wishes. Sometimes she was the only one who could get through to him.

Panther sighed, "Fine, he stays but as soon as he wakes up, we'll see what he wants and go from there."

With that the leader walked out of the base leaving the girls to deal with the boy.

End Flash Back

"What have you got against him?" Viper asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing, I just think it was a stupid move to let him in without knowing anything about him."

"Well, as far as I know, he's still sleeping, we just have to wait for him to wake up then we can sort it all out."

**That's it, sorry it was a bit rushed and short, but like I said, my computer keeps going wrong.**

**I'll c u guys around! **

**Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	10. They meet

**Hiya guys!**

**I'm so sorry bout not updating, I've had a lot of problems lately and could never find the time to write. Sorry.**

**My updates still wont be as fast as they once was, but I'll try harder, k?**

**k, that's settled, on with the chappie!**

Street Life

Chapter 10

Somewhere not too far away from a certain leader and his girlfriend, two more girls were walking through a maze of tunnels and talking animatedly. One girl had very dark skin and long flowing red hair. Her slightly younger companion had a much lighter tone of skin and her hair was pitch black. The two were known around there to be inseparable best friends, having been together the longest. They were also known as the biggest ever chatterboxes in the group………

"Wow, Foxi! He actually did that! You are so lucky!"

Foxi smirked, "Uhuh, all that for little ol' me! You can't get much better then L.K, boyfriend wise."

"I know, you two have really hit it off, and Buggy loves you too, but I still can't believe he broke into a jewellery store, just for you. That's hard even for me!"

"I know, and you're the best thief around!"

Ali Cat giggled, "I bet Panther wasn't happy with him…"

Foxi looked thoughtful, "He wasn't happy, but I think L.K still impressed him"

"Ha ha, like I said, you are lucky!"

"Yep!"

They both fell silent as they reached their destination. The SS's base.

"Hey Ali Cat? When do you think the boy will wake up?" Foxi asked as they climbed through the opening.

"I dunno. Hopefully soon, he needs to get some food and water in him. It'll help his injuries."

"Well, he can't sleep much longer, can he? It wont be long now"

Ali Cat nodded in agreement.

The two, walked into the base and over to a special ledge where they would tend to each other when there was something wrong. This is where they were holding the boy for the time being.

He hadn't moved, which wasn't surprising. When he had come, they had to use most of their bandages on him. If he had needed any more, he would have resembled a mummy. They had also removed most of his clothes, except his torn trousers. He would need new ones, the others were a mess, worse then what they had to put up with. Poor guy had been in one hell of a scrap.

Gently, Ali Cat sat down next to him. He looked very peaceful while he was sleeping, Ali Cat enjoyed watching him. Unconsciously, her hand reached out to brush away some of the stray bangs on the boy's forehead, making his closed eyes more visible.

She sighed deeply, forgetting that there was someone else there completely.

"Err….A.C?"

The 15-year-old turned to her friend in a flash, "I was just…um…you know….um…"

Her friend giggled, "It's okay, girl, you don't have to say it. I understand. I mean I'm your best pal, I know you by now don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She let out another sigh, before saying, "I don't know what it is, Foxi. There's just something about him that's different to the other boys, yet I don't even know him. He could be a total asshole for all I know…"

"You're right he could be, but then again, he might not. We'll just have to see wont we?"

Ali Cat nodded.

"Well," Foxi started, "I got you here all safe and sound. I'm not sure why you asked me to come with you but I kinda gotta be off now, I'm sure L.K's looking for me"

Ali Cat smiled, "That's cool, Foxi, I only wanted a bit of company 'till I got here, you can go now if you want"

"Cheers, sweetie. K, I'll see you later"

Foxi walked away from her friend and disappeared out the entrance hole in the wall.

Ali Cat returned her attention to the boy next to her, 'Just you and me now' she thought to herself.

Once again, she found herself staring at the boy, taking in his facial features, his toned, bare chest and muscled arms, well, the parts that weren't covered with bandages anyway. She wondered what it would be like to see him totally bare……………

'NO!' she yelled in her mind, 'Mustn't think like that! Wrong Wrong WRONG! I don't even know the guy, I can't go fantasising over him, it isn't right. He may have a girlfriend for all I know, He may be the biggest heart-breaking jerk on the planet for all I know! I do know he is really fit, though…"SHUT Up!" she called out loud.

She clamped her hand over her mouth as the boy began to stir, 'oh God have i woken him?' she thought.

She watched stiffly as the boy shifted. His eyes and fists clenched tightly. He didn't seem to be waking up? What was up? She got her answer as he started to twist and turn, he was having a nightmare.

'It must be pretty bad' she thought, 'He looks really frightened. I wish I could do something' but she knew she couldn't.

Suddenly, she screamed as the boy shot up, gorgeous crimson eyes wide and scared. She watched as he groaned and flopped back onto the ledge with his arms around his chest, no surprise there, you really shouldn't shoot up like that while you're injured. Of course the stunned Ali Cat said nothing.

She watched as the boy panted heavily, but slowly his breathing began to calm. One of his hands reached up to touch the strange markings on his cheek. He then lifted the hand in front of his face.

The boy let the hand drop and he had a look around the chamber, at the running water and at the tunnels running in and out (these were rarely used by the SS members)

Ali Cat melted as he said in a growl, "What the fuck is going on?"

"I can explain…" Ali Cat started, but stopped as the boy visibly jumped at the voice. In a flash, he was facing her and in a defensive position, ready to attack.

Ali Cat was surprised to say the least, "Woah! Woah!" she said with her hands up, "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya, dude"

He seemed to think for a minute before backing down slightly. He cautiously asked, "Who are you, and what am I doing here?"

Ali Cat smiled, glad he had backed off a little, "My name's Alyssa, but most people call me Ali Cat. I'd appreciate it if you did too."

The boy grunted, "Whatever, now where am I?"

"You're in my teams' base, in the sewers under the town of Grunge."

"……Grunge?"

"It's our nick-name for it."

"Right, so, I know who you are, where I am, but why am I here?"

Ali Cat smiled and said gently, (this could be a delicate subject) "A few days ago, I was up above, and on my way home, I ran into some men in a fancy car. They looked pretty wealthy, don't get people like that around here, so I watched them. When they stopped they got out of the car and got a sack out too. They threw it into the alley I was hiding in. They left after that. When they were gone, I went to check out the sack and that's where I found you. I figured I couldn't leave you there, or you would've died. So I brought you back with me, and me and my team mates fixed you up, and here you are now" she finished.

Slowly the boy sighed and lowered his head. He closed his eyes. Ali Cat gave him his space.

"So, you saved me?" he asked, not moving from his position.

"I guess you could say that, yeah"

"Thank-you"

Ali Cat smiled, this boy didn't seem so bad, "You're welcome"

There was a comfortable silence that lingered for a few minutes. Ali Cat kept quiet, she knew that the boy was sorting out his private thoughts, she knew because Panther did exactly the same thing we he was trying to figure something out. It was best she let him have his time for that moment.

Finally, he opened his eyes again, Ali Cat took this as an opportunity to speak.

"So…what's your name, huh?"

He turned to look at her with his crimson eyes.

"Kai"

Ali Cat blushed, "That's a…lovely name…"

Kai blushed slightly, too, "Err…thanks again…"

Ali Cat re-controlled herself **(I know that's not a word…hee hee) **"Well, Kai, it was a pleasure to meet you. Are you hungry, or anything?"

He paused for a second, "Some water would be nice"

"Sure!"

Ali Cat got up and dashed over to another side of the base. From where Kai sat, he could just about see her looking through a bag full of drink bottles of different kinds. He noticed orange, beer, wine, coke and others until finally Ali Cat pulled out some clear water.

She rushed back with it, popped the lid off and handed it over. Kai took it with a grateful smile. 'I'm showing to much around this girl' he thought to himself, 'They must of hit my head hard, I better get myself back together soon'

Kai lifted the bottle and took a large swig from it, almost drowning the whole thing.

"Wow, you really was thirsty, huh? You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Kai lowered the bottle and shook his head, sleepily.

"K, you had better get some sleep now, I feel better knowing that you've had a drink. Maybe when you're feeling up to it, I'll show you around okay?"

He nodded again, his eyes drooping. He hadn't really heard the question and she knew it.

"Okay, we'll talk later, you sleep now."

She reached over and helped him lie down, she pulled some covers over him. She then sat back and watched as he quickly fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Kai"

She gently brushed a few of his bangs, just one more time, before jumping up and rushing out of the base, with every intention to go to Foxi and tell her everything, in detail.

**Well, there you go, im so sorry it took so long and im afraid I cant promise my updates will get any better, at least right now. I'll try though, honest.**

**K, please, please, PLEASE leave a nice review for my and you r free to flame me bout my late update, if u really want to.**

**K! ill see u all later!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	11. Will you stay?

**Hi guys!**

**I'm glad to say this update was a lot faster then the last, I am trying, I swear I am.**

**I wont keep you waiting!**

**Here ya go!**

Street Life

Chapter 11

The next morning, although you couldn't really tell in the sewers, a pair of crimson eyes opened slowly. These eyes seemed to shine through the darkness with their inner fire, like a light to scare away the shadows. They stared up at the stone ceiling in concentration. At first, they were confused but they soon remembered what had happened when they had last opened up. He remembered it all, waking up here, the pain he had felt…and that girl who helped him…

The owner of those amazing eyes sighed somewhat relieved. He had woken today feeling a lot better then last night. The rest had really helped him. So did the water he had received before, he had been terribly thirsty, though he wouldn't of admitted it. That girl had been very kind in letting him share her precious water supply and he was grateful. Maybe, just maybe, he might tell her, if he saw her again. **(He definitely will, hee hee)**

Kai gently started to sit up from the ledge he lay on, testing his injuries. There were still twinges of pain here and there but nothing like what he had experienced last night. Startled he had bolted upright, a bad move in his condition. He wouldn't make the same mistake.

Sitting now, Kai took a good look around him and nearly jumped as he realised for the first time that he wasn't alone. In fact, he was far from alone, the place could even be called: crowded.

Littered on the floor in the smallish room, were about seven people Kai would guess, each one of them sleeping soundly, even though they slept on stone. At first glance of the people, Kai could tell a few were older then he was while others were younger. He also spotted the girl, what was her name? Ali Cat? lying just a few feet away from him. All wore rags and dirt covered their skin. Kai would have thought this disgusting, but he had already realised that he looked generally the same. It was obvious that these kids had no home, but then again, neither did he.

Suddenly, Kai felt very guilty. He honestly would never allow any one of these people into his home, before now, yet they had taken him in, healed him, gave him water and a place to stay. A sudden new respect run threw his blood for these people, respect he had never felt before. Respect he thought he would never have, but it was there.

It's strange how different you look at someone when you are in the position they are. Kai was now homeless, he had no money…and no one to turn to. These people were the same, he was the same.

He was lucky to have been found by such people.

Wait, was he that alone? What of the BladeBreakers? Could he not go to them? Would they help him? Would they care? He was unsure. They seemed like the closest people to him, yet he still didn't know. He had just thought of how he would turn a homeless way. Would they leave him now that he had nothing? He had no idea. There was no way of knowing. He was slightly surprised to find that…he missed them….

His thoughts were stopped as he heard noise from the other side of the room. He glanced over to see a blonde haired boy. He watched as the boy stretched and yawned loudly, the tattered blanket he was using fell off him. **(he's wearing something, don't worry!) **He looked older then Kai by a few years, he had strong muscles, and Kai saw a flash of emerald as he opened his eyes.

The boy shook his head roughly, from side to side, before turning to face Kai. He didn't see him straight away however, for he was rubbing his eyes with his arm. His arm fell away and he looked straight at the blue haired teen.

His eyes widened dramatically. Crimson clashed with emerald as neither spoke, only stared intently at each other. This carried on for a few minutes, but finally the new boy spoke.

"Well, well…look who's alive, we've bin waitin' for you to wake up…"

Kai watched as the boy got to his feet and walked over, sliding past the others like he did it everyday, he probably did now Kai thought about it. Kai couldn't stop the feeling of mistrust flow through him as the boy sat on the ledge next to him, causing him to scoot away a little bit. The other took this as fright.

"S'okay mate, I aint gonna do nothin' " He smiled reassuringly. Kai continued to scowl.

The boy held his hand out, "The name's Rorie, but dudes round 'ere call me Lion King or L.K." Kai didn't take the boy's hand. He noticed that he had a strong cocky accent, he hadn't always lived in Japan, he supposed.

L.K sighed and put his hand down again, "Alrigh', dude if that's how you wanna be…fort **(thought)** you'd be a bit nicer after wot Ali Cat told us las' nigh'…"

Kai still remained silent. He didn't know why he acted like that last night but he was making up for it now, he would not let his guard down again.

"Well…if I were you, I wouldn' act like that when Panther talks to ya, he wont take it as well as I do, and in your condition, the las' thing you want is to be frown **(thrown)** out…"

"Panther?" Kai said, trying to sound uninterested, "Who's that?"

"That would be me"

Kai and L.K turned to see another boy getting up off the floor. He had been previously wrapped up with a teenaged girl and his shifting had woken her too. This girl had violet hair and lilac eyes, she remained on the floor as the boy moved towards them. Kai didn't need to ask to tell that this guy was a leader, it was written on his face, the same look he himself had when he was with the BladeBreakers.

The boy stopped in front of Kai, he said nothing, he merely stared. Kai looked the guy over, noting his black hair and dark brown eyes. He now understood what that other boy, L.K had meant, there was no crossing a guy like this.

From behind them, Kai could hear others waking up. From the corner of his eye, he saw a red haired girl with brown eyes stretch, and the L.K boy move over to her and a smaller boy with hair as green as his eyes. The younger one reminded him of Joseph, slightly. Another young girl with brown hair and eyes scooted over to them.

Last was the girl who had helped him last night. She too shifted and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him and the Panther guy, but then gave him a reassuring smile. Such a pretty smile…Kai mentally kicked himself for thinking that.

Somebody clearing there throat snapped his head back. The Panther person was still looking at him intently. Kai waited for him to speak first.

"I see you have woken up, that's good…"

Kai nodded slightly but said nothing.

"What is you're name, new comer?"

Kai hesitated should he really tell them? He had already told that girl before but he hadn't been thinking straight that time.

"That wasn't a tell-us-or-not question. What is your name?" Panther said, coolly but more demanding.

Kai sighed, deciding he didn't really care if they knew, "Kai…Kai Hiwatari…"

Panther smirked, "Well, Hiwatari…mind telling us just what you are doing here?"

Now Kai smirked, "How should I know, you brought me here…"

"Don't play smart with me, kid, how did you end up beaten and out above our streets?"

Kai scowled at being called a kid, he was only a few years younger then this guy, he would not be treated as a child, but he would play along for now.

"That is my own private business, I don't wish to share it, why should I tell you anyway?"

"Three reasons, one: it was us that saved your sorry ass, we deserve something for our trouble, two: there are no secrets when you live under our roof and three: I need to know if I can trust you, I need to know if you are an enemy…"

Kai chuckled softly, "I promise you I am no enemy, and as for how I got here, I had a run in with a few foes of my own, they are why I ended up the way I did on 'your' streets…"

Panther closed his eyes, Kai recognised this look, it was the same as his own when he was trying to think. It amazed Kai how much this guy had in common with himself, their personalities were very similar.

"Do you have a home?" Panther asked, without opening his eyes.

"I did, but I can't go back now…"

"Your enemies would find you there, right?"

"Yes"

"Is there any chance of your enemies coming here to find you?"

"They left me to die, they wont look for me now"

Panther nodded his head, "Are there any others you can go to?"

Kai thought about it before he spoke, "There might be, though I can't be sure…"

"Is there any point going to them, whoever they are?"

Kai closed his eyes this time. 'Should I really go to the BladeBreakers? What if they really don't take me back? They could reject me. They could just shove me aside, I've lost everything, would they care now?'

"Hiwatari?"

'And besides, can I do that to them. Even if they took me in, that would leave them with me, they would have my responsibilities and not to mention Voltaire may strike again, if he found out I have survived and went to them. That would put them in danger. I have no right to do that to them…they are better off with me gone…'

"Answer, Hiwatari…"

"No," Kai said blankly, hanging his head "There is no point, I have no one to go to…I'm on my own…"

Panther's eyes visibly softened, his expression changed, "If that's the case, then……you are free to stay here with us…be part of our group… if that is what you want…"

Kai looked up, slight surprise showed on his face. He wasn't the only one, the others around him all looked amazed that their leader was offering this position so early.

Silence lingered for a few seconds before Kai spoke, "Why…would you do that for me…?"

Panther smiled a soft smile, "I can see it in your eyes, Kai, I can tell that you've had a lot of shit in your life, the last thing I want to do is kick you out on your own…"

Kai stared at the guy before him. 'Have all my years of training, hiding all emotion been wasted? He can see through me anyway, he can see…but how?

Panther noticed his expression and once again seemed to read Kai like a book, "No Kai, I can't see your emotions, because you hide them, that is how I can tell your life was hard. People with pasts hide themselves away, you are no different…"

Kai couldn't stop the slight smirk on his face, "You're not n idiot, I'll give you that."

The smirk was returned, before the boy, pretty much a man, said "We are drifting off track, you still have a choice. You can go, or you can stay here with us, there is one person in here that would be delighted if you stayed…"

Kai looked over the people, but his eyes landed on Ali Cat, who was blushing brightly, trying to hide…and failing Kai felt his heart thump, but no time to think of that now.

"Must I decide now?" Kai asked, gently, his guard falling. He hated himself for it but just couldn't bring himself to be cold towards this group of street kids. They were offering him a place to stay, okay, not a home exactly, but it was still something.

"It would make things easier if you decide now…" Panther said

Kai closed his eyes once more, a smirk formed on his face

"Then, I guess…there's no way I can refuse…"

**WooHoo!**

**I must say, I quite like that one, even though Kai was acting slightly OOC.**

**Also, on chapter 5, i put a note saying Kai did havehis beyblade, i changed my mind _again _and havetaken that note away, he doesn't have his blade.**

**Oh Well! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! Go ahead and tell me what you thought!**

**K, Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	12. Visions and Depression

**Hi again, guys!**

**Nothing interesting to say so I'll just get right on with it!**

**Here ya go!**

Street Life

Chapter 12

Far, far away from the dirty town where the survivors stayed, a large mansion sat in silence. The evil owner of the mansion was currently away on a trip to Russia to meet up with Boris Balkov to report the news personally that the Balkov family had the rights to his money and property come the day he died. He planned to stay for a good few months. With the master gone way, the servants of the mansion had left for a break of their own. No one stayed at the house, except one.

Selena sighed, tiredly as she finished cleaning the house, there was not much else for her to do and someone had to keep the place clean while everyone was away. Still it took her the whole day to clean the mansion by herself. You would have thought she would have a holiday like the others that worked there, but in truth she had nowhere to go, so what was the point in leaving?

As she finished for the day, Selena started her way up the stairs. She made her way up three flights before coming to the floor she wanted. Slowly she made her way down the corridor and stopped in front of a door. She took out a key and unlocked the door and went inside.

Kai's room hadn't changed in the six days he had been gone. Voltaire had asked for the key to this room but Selena had lied and said Kai had had it. She managed to get him to believe that there was no way in and Voltaire was too lazy to do anything about it. She was glad, she didn't want that monster touching any of Kai's stuff and she continued to take great care of it all.

Gently, she sat down on the black-sheeted bed in the room. She had come here every night after Kai was taken away. It was here where she sat and tried to figure out what to do. Should she leave the Hiwatari Mansion? Leave and go looking for him? But what if he was already gone? Dead? Oh, why had she done nothing that day he had been taken, why hadn't she helped? Could she have helped? Not really…but she would have done otherwise…

Selena looked over to Kai's bedside table, his bag with it's possessions were still there. She hadn't looked at them since Kai left. Gently, she reached over and picked the bag up. There it all was again. The things that meant the most to Kai…his spare arm guards and scarf, the photos…and Dranzer.

Selena knew Kai had loved Dranzer. He had not always been loyal to her, but he had never hated Dranzer, never. Dranzer had gotten Kai through many traps and Kai had been thankful every time, Kai had always been fair to Dranzer and Dranzer helped him in return.

Suddenly the Beyblade began to glow red. Selena looked at it oddly, it had never done this before! What on earth?

Reluctantly, Selena reached into the bag and pulled the blade out. It glowed brighter and brighter and began to shake in her hands, until the light took up her whole vision, causing her to close her eyes…

Selena carefully opened her eyes again and they widened. She was suddenly standing on a dirty street, the blade in her hand. The place was run down and ruined, a nasty place indeed.

"…he's here…" came a rich, females voice.

Selena looked up and saw a majestic red bird above her head. She knew instantly that it was Dranzer.

"What?" What did you say?" she called up to the BitBeast.

"…You will find him here…"

Selena looked around, she didn't need to ask who 'he' was. She knew. She looked around at the town in front of her, trying to memorise it in her head. She spotted a sign to the right of her: Don's Corner Shop…

There was another flash of red light and the scene changed.

Selena was now standing in front of a large dojo. It looked old but very sturdy, quite a nice place to live…

"…go here, they will help…" came Dranzer's voice once again.

Selena studied the dojo as she had the run down town. She would do as Dranzer said. Come to this dojo, find help and then she would find Kai. Dranzer thought he was alive then so would she and she would find her…son. He was practically her son…

The light flashed once again and Selena was back in Kai's room in Hiwatari Mansion., Dranzer clutched in her hand. She stared at the blade until the glowing stopped completely.

Selena couldn't describe the feelings in her. All at once she felt strength, determination and…love? Yes, she felt love. She loved Kai as her own, she had always treated him as such and now she would find him. She would find the help Dranzer showed her, find her son and take him away from all the pain and hopefully one day…Kai may even see her as his mother…

Without thinking, Selena thanked Dranzer, placed her in her pocket before dashing down the mansions stairs. She would go now, she would start now!

She ran out of the mansion, heading towards her small car parked at the back, but then she stopped. She pulled out a chain of keys, 'This will teach you, Voltaire…' she thought to herself.

She walked over to one of Voltaire's shiny cars, one with many seats inside and unlocked it. She fearlessly got behind the wheel of the car and started it up. She placed Dranzer on the head board.

"Dranzer, please show me the way, please"

The blade seemed to hear her, because it glowed again but this time in the shape of an arrow, which pointed out the mansion gates.

"Thank-you, great bird…"

She was out of the gate before any reasoning could stop her………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very late evening at the Granger dojo. A storm was raging around the building, thunder and lightning, almost as if it wanted to match the feelings that were inside the actual building. The dojo literally radiated grief, shock and confusion. For the people inside had just come home from an awful event. The funeral of their friend, a funeral that shouldn't have happened for a long time.

Inside the building sat five teens. Their individual faces supported expressions of the deepest sadness, two of them still cried from the day they had. Every one of them had cried at some point that day, it couldn't be helped. In their eyes their friend had been taken from them so unfairly, they had no idea that when their friend left six days ago was the last time they would see him, forever…

The group were all sat inside the living room of the dojo and barely noticed as the door of the room opened slowly and an old man walked in. The man looked around sadly, it truly was a depressing sight. The five teens unwilling to move in their grief, the room seemed lifeless.

The man sighed, he didn't blame them at all. Today, the teens had to endure going to a funeral for their team captain, had to watch as they put up a gravestone, there was no body to bury. They had to listen to the priest going on about how he had been too young, still had a life to live and all that stuff that you heard that meant nothing, you barely heard it, too busy mourning.

Grandpa Granger never approved of letting kids go to funerals, they were young and it wasn't fair on them. This was how they always turned out and sometimes it scarred them as much as the actual death. Sometimes it felt like the person was dying all over again and he never saw the point of it…

Grandpa sighed deeply, "Hey little dudes," he said in his usual talk, that didn't hold nearly as much oomph as it usually did, "How about you come have some chow. You kids ain't eaten diddly all day."

No one moved, made no effort to answer the question. Kenny and Hilary still had silent tears.

"Come on dudes, you must be rumbling in those bellies, I'll make your fav, huh, how about it?"

Grandpa watched as Tyson lifted his head, but it wasn't for the food. He looked at his Grandpa and shook his head slowly before drooping it again.

Grandpa sighed again, "Okay, dudes. When ever you're hungry, come find me…"

With that he left the room, giving the kids the space they needed, the time to grieve together as a team, it was what they needed.

The team sat in the silence for minutes on end. It seemed all they had had all day was silence but it suited the mood so well, they allowed it to continue. What could they say anyway? From this point on, everything had changed, and not for the better…

"Okay, guys, I can't stand this anymore, one of you do something, we have things to sort out!" came a mechanical voice.

The group turned to look at the laptop placed on Kenny's lap. The lights flashed in the dark room as the trapped bit beast talked.

"Look, guys, I'm upset too, you know, but we have to get over it, or this team is toast, you got me?"

"…she's right…"

They then turned to the Chinese blader. They watched as he took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out with a loud whoosh.

"We…we can't be upset forever…we…we have to let things get back to normal…"

"Normal? How will it ever be normal, Ray? Our team Captain is gone…our friend is gone…things will never be the same…" Tyson said, blocking more tears, he had cried enough that day.

"I know things wont be the same, but we can't let it take us over. Kai…wouldn't want us to stop everything he helped us get ready for just because he…isn't around anymore…"

Max nodded, "You're right…Kai…trained us well…we can't let all his training go in vain. I think none of us would be this good at beyblading…if he had never been there…"

There was another silence, until Tyson said quietly, "…but now…he is never there…"

"…sniff…which is why we can't let him down, we have to carry on…sniff sniff…" Hilary said through her sobs.

"That's better guys, it'll take a while but we'll be over this in time." said Dizzi.

"But how? We don't have a captain anymore, how can the team possibly carry on…" Kenny had spoken for the first time that day. First time since Kai left, actually.

"We have to try…Kai would want that…" said Ray

"I…guess you're right…he would want us to carry on being the world champions…"

"…I hate to bring this up guys," said Dizzi, "But no use putting it off, who is going to be the next team captain?"

This statement sent a jolt of emotional pain through the group, so bad it was visible on their faces.

"I'm…sorry…I shouldn't have…"Dizzi started.

"No…it's okay Dizzi, you're right, we need a new…team captain…"

"I vote for Ray…" said Tyson

Ray looked confused, "Why me?"

"Because except for Kai, you're the most experienced and down-to-earth guy on the team, you'd make a good leader…"

"You think?"

"I agree," Hilary piped up, finally stopping her tears.

"So do I, it's the best choice," Max added.

Kenny went back to being silent and just nodded.

"Now that's settled, I think I'm gonna head to my room, I'm tired, maybe I'll wake up and it'll all be a horrible nightmare…" Tyson muttered as he got to his feet.

"Don't we all Ty, don't we all…Come on guys, lets all get some rest…" Ray said.

"If you say so, Captain," Max said and sent Ray a sad smile. The teens all got to their feet and headed to the training room of the dojo where they were sleeping, except Tyson who went to his room. He would usually sleep with his team-mates but lately, he enjoyed sleeping alone.

Grandpa Granger watched the teens go to bed, each of their faces still sad and pained. He shook his old head, it would be a while for the teens to get over the loss of their team captain and though he hadn't been the friendliest guy on earth, he had been a good friend who had helped them when they had needed it. The team now had a gaping hole in it, that wouldn't ever go away…it could be patched over but never forgotten.

Grandpa made his way back into the kitchen and settled himself down at the table with a steaming cup of coffee. He just took a sip, when a knock at the door startled him. He chocked on the coffee slightly before getting up from the table.

'Who on earth could that be at this hour?' he thought

He made his way over to the front door, picking up his kendo sword **(is it kendo?)** on his way over.

Warily, he took hold of the door handle, turned it and creaked the door open.

He was surprised as he came face to face with a woman in about her mid-forties. The woman was soaked to the bone from the storm outside but she didn't seem to mid.

Placing the sword down again, Grandpa asked, "May I help you?" he abandoned his lingo when talking to strangers.

The woman spoke, "Is there anyone here, who knew of a Kai Hiwatari?" she asked.

Grandpa was even more surprised, "Erm, yes, we were at his funeral just today…"

She smiled brightly, "Thank goodness I found the right house, please I need your help, it's about Kai"

"You knew the little dude?"

She nodded enthusiastically,

Grandpa looked at her suspiciously, "Do I really trust you?"

" Please, this is important, I was told to come here. Look, here is his beyblade…"

Grandpa looked down at he outstretched hand and instantly recognised to fire bird in the middle of the blade, she had to be telling the truth…

"I think you had better come inside…" he said slowly

**And that's it! **

**Oooo, that's a sort of cliff-hanger isn't it?**

**Awww, the BladeBreakers were so sad, but their friend did just 'die'.**

**k, please leave a review! Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	13. Intro and Convo

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry this took a while, I did say it might take a bit at the mo.**

**I got a review from someone saying they were confused, if anyone's confused just tell me and I'll try to explain it, kwl?**

**KK, lets get on with it, here we go!**

Street Life 

Chapter 13

Kai sighed heavily as he looked around the place he would now call a home. He had looked before but had been pretty groggy. It wasn't exactly friendly, but he had been in worse places and at least the people weren't out to hurt him this time.

After his little chat and agreement with Panther, the leader had left the room, leaving Kai to the mercy of the others sitting round him. None had spoken, almost like they expected him to talk first. That wasn't really going to happen, so Kai decided to have a look at the place during the silence. It was the type of room you would expect in the sewers, including the awful smell, but it seemed he was already getting used to it, he would have to if he was going to stay here. He counted three tunnels where you could come or leave, and one of the tunnels had water leaking in. Luckily it didn't cover much of the floor and all the people on the ground had somewhere dry to lie on. He counted another two tunnels but these seemed to be caved in with rocks and some other green stuff…lovely… There were also a few crates on the floor, taking up what little room there was left in the place. The only light in the room were from a few candles littered about on a few small ledges.

"A-Are you feeling better?"

Kai's head snapped back to the group of people, looking for who spoke. His gaze travelled to Ali Cat. He watched as she rose to her feet and made her way over slowly. She sat down next to him with delicate grace and stared at him.

"Well, are you?" Her voice sounded as if she was trying to be careful with him.

Kai sighed, the girl deserved an answer, "Yes, better then before."

Ali Cat smiled, "Good! Do you…wanna meet everyone?"

"Kai looked at the others, "…I…guess…"

Ali Cat's smile spread wider and Kai wondered how a street girl could possibly be so happy.

"I'll Introduce everyone!" she said enthusiastically. She jumped of the ledge and raced over to the first person and hauled them off the floor.

"Hey! Watch it Ali Cat!" Said the girl.

Ali Cat ignored her, "This is Fiona. We call her Foxi."

"Nice to meet you" Said Foxi, nodding her head to him politely. Kai nodded back.

Ali Cat let go of the girl and moved on, hauling up the next person.

"This is Rorie, We call him Lion King or L.K. He has a short for his nick name, weird ain't it?" She giggled.

Rorie rolled his eyes at the girl then went over to Kai, hand out stretched, "We've met, are you gonna shake my hand this time?"

Kai gave the boy a slight smirk and reached out his hand, clasping the other boy's hand in a strong grip. 'May as well get used to them' Kai thought to himself.

L.K broke the hold, gave him a thumbs up, then sat back down. Ali Cat smiled again before picking up the small green haired boy, the boy smiled shyly.

"And this little dude," Ali Cat said, "Is L.K's lil' bro, Adam. But we call him Buggy."

The small boy looked up, "Hi" he said quietly, waving his hand a little. Kai nodded to him. In that one word Kai could tell he had the same accent as L.K.

"He's a little shy, but he'll talk more as he gets to know you." Ali Cat gave the small teen a hug before picking up the other young one in the group. This girl seemed a lot more confident.

"This is Sharon, otherwise known as Raven. She lives here with us but her family isn't to far away in one of the other chambers."

"Nice to meet you," she said nicely. Kai continued to nod.

Ali Cat moved over to the last girl, she went to haul her up but the girl rose before she could.

"I don't think so, Ali Cat" The girl said with a smirk.

"Right," she said," This is Jade, a.k.a Viper. She's going out with Panther and so she feels she's superior to us, she also gets very big-headed at times and looks like a monkey…"

"Excuse me!" Viper said losing her smug look, clenching her fists.

Ali Cat giggled before jumping away, "What, you think you can catch me?"

L.K laughed, "Ya know ya can' catch Ali Cat, Vipe, I wouldn' try it."

Viper stared at Ali Cat, "Why do you insist on insulting me every time you introduce us to new people?"

Ali Cat shrugged and smiled innocently.

During all of this, Kai watched not speaking. Though it didn't show, Kai found the play fight quite amusing, it was almost funny…

Ali Cat turned back to the boy on the ledge, giggling slightly, "Well, that's everybody! Except Panther, but you know him anyway." Kai nodded one last time.

Ali Cat returned the gesture before looking at a watch on her wrist, Kai guessed she had stolen it.

"Hey guys, its getting pretty late, we better head out and do our duties round the town" Ali Cat said turning towards the others, "I'm sure Kai would like to rest a bit more alone, too."

"It's okay…" Kai said, he didn't want to make them leave on his account, he would not be a burden.

"Don't worry, we're busy anyway, you wouldn't usually think living here was a lot of work!" said Raven, "Come on, Buggy." She grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out with her. They both waved goodbye as they left through the tunnel.

Viper gave a small wave before she too followed out after the two younger ones, not saying a word.

"Well, we'll be off too then." Said Foxi, taking L.K's hand in hers, "Coming, A.C?"

"I just need to finish up here." she answered.

"Okay, see you later girl. Goodbye, Kai"

L.K grinned, "Yeah see ya later, dudes."

"Goodbye," Kai said back politely, then he turned to Ali Cat.

"Are you leaving too?"

"Not just yet, I can't leave without giving you breakfast!" she said as if it were obvious. She got up from where she was and walked over to a crate on the side of the room "Do you want anything in particular?"

"I shouldn't really take your food, I can get my own…" Kai was feeling more and more like a bother by the second, and he hated it.

"That's crap! I'm not leaving you hungry and this food belongs to all of us. You're one of the group now so 'us' means you too. And as such you can have as much of our food as you like. In this team, we share everything!"

Kai stayed stubborn, "I wont take your food" he insisted. 'They have little already' he thought 'It wouldn't be fair for me to take it'

Ali Cat scowled back at him, "Oh, stop being stupid!" Kai growled at the comment, "You have to eat something, we wouldn't let you stave even if you didn't agree to join us." By this point Ali Cat had retrieved some sandwiches that looked to still be pretty fresh out of the crates and was bringing them over.

" Besides," she continued, "You're still injured and you wont get better right if you go hungry, so eat it!" She finished, half placing, half slamming the sandwiched down next to Kai.

Kai stared at Ali Cat in slight surprise. She had been so happy not long ago, yet suddenly she was nearly yelling at him, talk about mood swings. She was certainly a very unique girl.

Ali Cat's scowl darkened, "Well? Are you going to eat it or not?"

Kai closed his eyes to the girl and turned his head away. An obvious no.

Kai heard the girl growl, before he was suddenly shoved onto his back on the ledge. He opened his eyes to find that the girl had him thoroughly pinned to the ledge. Her legs pinned his chest and stomach down while she held down both his arms with her own. He winced as the girl put slight pressure on his wounds but didn't mention it.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded. He didn't like the look on her face.

Ali Cat smirked, "Sometimes, Panther doesn't 'feel like' eating, this is how we get him to eat. I thought seeing as you're so much like him, it would work on you too!"

"And what exactly do you do?" Kai asked, suspiciously.

"It's quite simple really…" Ali Cat started.

She started to move Kai's arms down by his sides. Once in place, she moved her legs so that she straddled Kai's waist with his arms trapped too. This left her hands free.

"And then…" she nearly whispered and giggled at Kai's expression at her position. It was mostly hidden but there was still slight shock.

One of her hands reached over and grabbed a sandwich she had left next to them. She tore a piece of large enough to fit into a persons mouth.

"Then, basically, you just…" Her free hand reached forward and clasped itself on Kai's nose. She giggled again as Kai shifted in her grip but couldn't shake her off. Ali Cat had the piece of sandwich waiting and ready.

"You can't keep you're mouth closed forever Kai!" She giggled happily.

Kai grimaced as he felt the air in his lungs start to run out. Normally he could hold his breath longer but he had not been ready for it. He closed his eyes as he continued to refuse the life-needed air.

"Come on! You can't hold on!"

She was right he couldn't hold any longer. Kai opened his mouth to take a breath he needed. He tried his best to close his mouth before she could do anything, but she was too quick. She shoved the sandwich in with incredible speed. He grimaced as he tasted the food in his mouth and found he had no choice but to chew it and swallow. When the bite disappeared, he shuddered before scowling up at the girl, who was laughing her head off.

"Haha! You should have haha seen your face Hahahaha!"

Kai continued to glare in vain, and couldn't help noticing how she had quickly become happy again, she really was weird. 'Cute-weird' Kai thought, mentally slapping himself for the thought.

Kai waited for the girl to calm down again, before speaking, "Was that really necessary?"

"Well, you were the one who wouldn't eat! Now can you do it by your lil' lonesome? Or do I gotta get toughty wufty again?" she said in a baby voice.

Kai's eyes narrowed, Get off me and I'll think about it…"

Ali Cat pouted, while shaking her head" Nut uh. You gotta eat it or I'm staying right here"

Kai growled, "Okay, fine! Now get off!"

"Yay!" The girl cried. She jumped off him and watched in amusement as Kai sat up, obviously annoyed with the whole thing. Ali Cat continued to smile, and gestured to the sandwiches next to him.

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed, but reached down and took the food. Ali Cat's smile broadened as he took a bite and swallowed. She clapped her hands like she would to a child.

"See? Wasn't that easy?" she giggled.

"You're pushing your luck…" Kai warned.

"Okay, okay, I'll quit it." she said plopping down next to him, but her triumph smile didn't leave her face as he continued to eat.

"I knew Panther's treatment would have the same effect on you." She said, "You too are so alike."

Kai looked up from his food, "Why doesn't Panther eat?"

Ali Cat's smile faltered slightly, "Every now and then, he gets depression. I think we all do at some point, some more then others. We all have our own ways of dealing with it and Panther doesn't eat. You wont find many people around here who hasn't had problems like that. Even I have my sad days…"

Kai didn't answer, but turned away and continued to eat his food.

Ali Cat sighed, "Don't you ever get bad days?"

Kai hesitated for a second, before answering, "A lot of days in my life aren't happy, you get used to it."

"Oh? Why were they sad?"

Pause, "Probably the same reasons your days were sad." 'Great, I'm opening up again, what is it about her? Why do I let my guard down?' he asked himself.

"Maybe. We're very different on the outside you know but the damage is the same on the inside. You choose to mask your feelings while I choose to fake them…"

Kai looked up 'Fake them?' he thought 'Is that how they change so suddenly?'

Kai watched as the girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before jumping up with a big smile on her face.

"This convo is waaaay too upsetting! We don't wanna get all down in the dumps! Gotta stay positive!" She seemed enthusiastic.

Kai frowned slightly, eating the last bit of his sandwich without realising, then asking a question before he could stop himself, "Are you faking, like you said?"

Her smile faltered again but didn't vanish. She answered quietly, "Maybe a little…"

Suddenly, Kai found he understood her all the more……

"Well, anyway, you've finished eating so maybe you should get a bit more sleep." She said, "You sure do heal quickly don't you, I bet with good sleep today, you'll be up and about tomorrow and I can show you around!"

Kai let out a smirk, "Sounds cool"

Ali Cat nodded her head, "Well I guess I'll go now, I gotta get to my own duties! See you later" She said waving.

"Bye"

Ali Cat turned and made her way over to the tunnel. Kai watched as she hesitated.

Suddenly she dashed around and rushed over to him, she bent down and placed a soft kiss on Kai's cheek.

"Bye…" she whispered, before dashing away and through the tunnel before Kai could say anything.

Kai's eyes widened. His hand gently came up to touch his cheek, where he could feel a small tingling left by her lips.

"Goodbye…" He whispered to himself.

**Yay! All done for now! **

**Please please please! Leave a juicy review for yours truly! Even if you didn't like it! **

**KK, See ya round Guys!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	14. The Truth

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry this took so long, I've been busy with coursework and stuff for my exams at school, I just didn't have time. Sorry again :P**

**Anyway, I wont keep you waiting**

**Here we go**

The morning sun sparked through the windows of the old Granger dojo. It slowly spread across the floor of the gym until it hit a sleeping body on the floor, waking him.

Ray's eyes blinked open, gently, before he lifted his arms above him in a stretch, yawning greatly.

He sat up in his sleeping bag and was instantly hit with memories: "Kai…crash…dead…body lost…Kai…"

Ray felt the tears immediately spring to his eyes, but he forced them back, "I can't cry anymore…' he thought to himself.

Quietly, so not to wake the others, he rose from his make-shift bed and made his way out of the gym, heading for the kitchen.

On the way there, Ray stopped briefly to turn to a simple picture hanging on the wall of the corridor. It was the picture of the BladeBreakers, the whole team, meaning Kai too. One of the only pictures of him smiling, happy.

Ray couldn't help it, a single tear ran down his face as he gazed at the photo.

'Oh Kai' he thought to himself 'I just can't believe you're gone, no matter how much I know you are. Something just keeps telling me you're still out there somewhere…who am I kidding?'

Ray tore his eyes from the photo and carried on down the corridor, towards the kitchen.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that Ray did not hear them at first, but as he got closer to the kitchen he heard voices, having a serious conversation. Concentrating, Ray could tell that one voice was definitely Grandpa Granger's voice, there was no mistaking it, but the other was unfamiliar, a woman's voice?

As he got closer, he could start to make out what was being said.

"…definitely sure? I mean, you couldn't have just imagined it?" Grandpa Granger.

"I am sure" the woman, "Dranzer glowed and showed me, Dranzer would never lie."

'Dranzer?' Ray thought. Slowly and quietly Ray moved to hide behind the kitchen door, listening intently.

"You must be certain," said Grandpa, abandoning his usual lingo for now, "Do you know what this will all mean to the other BladeBreakers?"

"That is why I am here, Dranzer told me to ask Kai's friends for help."

"Wouldn't the police make more sense?"

"No, I trust Dranzer like I trust Kai, if Dranzer wanted police, she would have asked"

"I suppose you're right. But they are only children after all"

"I know, but I believe they are the best people to turn to, if I want to find Kai."

"What?"

Grandpa Granger and the woman turned to kitchen door. Ray slowly walked from behind the door, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Ray.." Grandpa started but was cut off.

"What did you say? Find Kai? What do you mean, find Kai? Find his body?" said the confused boy.

Grandpa sighed, "Ray, this is Selena Manes. She has told me a very incredible story and…"

"Tell me what you meant." Ray demanded, "How are we supposed to _find_ Kai?"

Selena spoke up, "Ray was it?"

"Yes" Ray said stiffly.

"Ray, I have some important information to tell you, but I would prefer it if I could tell you and your friends at the same time. May you please fetch them?"

Ray looked at the woman closely. He could tell she was sincere. And for some reason, he felt comfortable around her. He knew immediately that he should get the others like she said.

"Err…sure"

"Thank you"

With that, Ray turned around and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two behind.

As soon as he left the room, Ray raced down the corridor, He rushed thought the large dojo until he made his way to the gym.

He skidded to a halt and looked at his sleeping friends before putting a hand to his mouth and…

"WAKE UUUUUP!" Ray yelled the loudest he ever had before.

"WHAT IS IT?" yelled out Max as he jumped from his bed, "What happened?"

Hilary and Kenny also sat up, looking equally surprised at being awoken so suddenly.

Can you guess who still slept?

Ray groaned loudly at the still sleeping Tyson.

"We don't have time for this Tyson!" Ray yelled, but the boy still didn't stir.

In a flash, Ray dashed out of the room and was back a second later with a bucket full of water, which he unceremoniously dumped over Tyson's head, bucket and all.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Tyson screamed, throwing the bucket across the room.

"Get up Tyson!" Ray yelled.

Tyson groaned, "Geez, Ray, who knew you could be so much like Kai…"

At the word Kai, four faces instantly fell, but Ray wouldn't have it.

"There isn't any time for this, all of you get up!"

Hilary frowned, "What's the big hurry Ray?"

"There's a woman talking to Gramps in the kitchen, she has something to tell us all, something about Kai."

They were all immediately on their feet, alert.

"Why didn't you say so, Ray?" asked Tyson and in a flash, Tyson still soaking wet, they dashed out of the gym and down the corridors to the kitchen.

Grandpa Granger and the woman looked up in surprise as the teens raced into the kitchen, all of them in their night clothes and in Tyson's case, wet. They turned to stare at the woman seated at the table.

"Tyson," Grandpa started, "Why are you all…?"

"Couldn't get him up" Ray said simply.

"Oh," Gramps said, that was the only explanation he needed.

Ray then turned to the woman, "We're all here, now talk." he realised this sounded rude but hope she would understand and she seemed to, since she smiled.

"Please, sit down, all of you, this may take a while…"

The teens shuffled into chairs, their eyes never leaving the middle-aged woman.

"Thank you, first of all, as your Grandfather said before to Ray, my name is Selena Manes. And I have come from the Hiwatari mansion where I used to work as one of the maids."

"You worked at Kai's mansion?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, I worked there for many years, I started there not long before Kai was born under its roof."

The others nodded in understanding.

"I worked for his mother and father, Mr. Alexander and Mrs. Leana Hiwatari. But mostly I worked for his Grandfather, Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari."

"Kai never mentioned his parents," Max muttered, but Selena heard him.

"He wouldn't have, shortly after his birth, Alex and Leana met with a horrid accident, they had been invited to a last minute party and a fire started. Many died with them that night."

The others looked shocked but kept quiet. Kai was an orphan?

"Well, they say the fire was an accident, any way, but I was always very suspicious of the while night, but that is against the point of my story.

"For years now, I have been raising Kai, since his parents were no longer around. I did what I could for him, whether he was at the Abbey or not, I assume you all know about Balkov Abbey?"

The group nodded, even Hilary had been told about it after the championships.

"Yes, as you well know, Kai stayed at Balkov Abbey and I would always visit him there, but not long after his tenth birthday, Kai had an accident and lost his memory and was brought back to Hiwatari Mansion. Luckily he remembered me after some time."

Then of course after that he met all of you and went to the world championships with you, but that isn't really what I came to tell you. I came to tell you what really happened to Kai when he got home from the Championships."

All ears were on Selena as she began her story.

"First things first, the limo accident you all have undoubtedly heard is nothing but lies concocted by Voltaire to cover over the truth. He even killed the limo driver to make it seem real.

"No, what really happened was cruel and wrong. Voltaire was fuming over Kai's treachery at the World Championships. He was already planning his revenge before Kai returned home.

"I greeted Kai when he came home but I knew that he was in danger and I had been right. Voltaire returned home the same day, surrounded by his men. Kai had always been a good fighter but even he could not have fought so many."

"What do you mean 'fought'?" asked Kenny

"Voltaire set his men on Kai that night and they rendered him unconscious, I watched from above but if I had tried to help, I would have only made matters worse. I watched terrified as they tied him and wrapped him in a large sack, I thought he was dead already…" tears were in her eyes.

The others listened in horror, was this all true? How could Voltaire truly do this to his Grandson, then lie?

"After that, I had no idea what they did to him, where they took him, I thought he was gone forever, Voltaire left after that, made up the accident story and left for a trip in another country. Most likely ran away, the great coward.

"I'm not sure why, but I stayed at the mansion. I had known nothing else for a long time, it was hard to leave. I stayed there for a few days after the incident when something very strange happened, it happened last night in fact.

"I had ventured into Kai's room, I was the only one in the mansion Kai allowed in there. Everything seemed the same as it had been left before the cockroach Voltaire got his revenge. I saw nothing different. I had noticed Kai's bag and I pulled out Dranzer. I looked at it and at first I thought my eyes were playing tricks but I was wrong. The blade began to glow in my hand.

"The next part I can not really explain, but it was like Dranzer reached out to me, she showed me a vision. It looked like what seemed to be a run down village, falling apart. The only thing I could really see was one small shop with the sign 'Don's Corner Shop'. I knew I had never seen such a place before. Dranzer then spoke to me, she told me I would find Kai there. At first I didn't understand, I thought Kai was gone forever. But I trusted Dranzer, and she said Kai was in this run down village that I saw.

"Then she sent me another vision, one of your dojo. And she told me to come here, told me that you would help me find Kai, where ever he may be and then it was like I returned to Kai's room.

"I left the mansion at once. I looked around for most of the night until I found your dojo, I knew it from the vision, and I have come here, like Dranzer said to ask for your help. That is my story."

Selena sat calmly while the others were frozen in shock. The story had been incredible indeed. Could they really believe it?

"So, let me get this straight," said Tyson, "Kai is alive? Voltaire tried to get rid of him, but he's still out there some where?"

"That's right" said the woman.

Tyson seemed thoughtful for a minute before a strong wide grin spread across his face.

"YYYEEESSS!" he cried as loud as he could.

The others looked on in shock.

"What is with you Tyson!" Yelled Ray

Tyson's smile didn't alter, "Don't you get it Ray? Kai's alive! He's ALIVE! He's not dead anymore because he's ALIVE!" Tyson began laughing loudly, "He's alive and we are gonna go find him, we're gonna bring him back and we can finally be our team again!"

Slowly Ray caught on, "Yeah! I get it Tyson, he may not be here right now, but he isn't dead!"

"Exactly!" said Tyson

Max smiled, "He's alive…" he said quieter then the others, "He's alive!" he said louder, "We haven't lost our Captain after all!"

Soon all the teens were jumping happily, just the knowledge that their Captain was still living was enough to bring them hopping up and down, they hadn't lost him after all, even though he wasn't there.

It even made Selena smile, "I take it you will help me find him?" she asked

"Like HELL we are, we want our Captain back just as much as you want him back, when can we leave!"

"Hold on now little dude," Grandpa spoke up, back to his usual speech, "We don't even know where the home boy is at"

Tyson turned to his Gramps, "We'll start searching, he can't be out of Japan, he must still be here somewhere, we just have to look."

"Yeah, you said the place was a wreck, and you mentioned some sort of shop, that's still something to go on" supplied Ray.

Selena smiled and nodded.

"When can we leave huh? Can we go now? Huh? Can we?" Max seemed to have returned to his usual hyper active self.

"Leave?" said Grandpa, "How are you dudes supposed to leave? You don't know where to head, and there's no wheels, dude"

Selena spoke up, "The car I've brought with me will be big enough for all of us to fit in. We can leave at any time but it really is up to your Grandfather, Tyson"

Tyson turned on the old man in a flash, "Please, Grandpa, please, we have to find Kai, we have to find him now!"

"Please Gramps, we need our Captain" Said Max

"Yeah, he may need us," Said Hilary

"I can research 'Don's Corner Shop' on the internet, we may find it straight away," informed Kenny.

Grandpa, looked from each of the pleading faces, then at Selena. It wasn't very noticeable but it seemed that even she wanted to leave soon.

Grandpa sighed, "Okay little dudes, go get changed and then you…"

Grandpa didn't get to finish his sentence, the group of teens had already left the kitchen.

The old man chuckled, "You've brought a lot of hope to them Miss. Manes, I hope what you have told us is true"

Selena smiled, "I know it's true, I can feel it and with the help of those children, we will find Kai very soon. Kai really does have the best of friends"

Grandpa chuckled again, "That he does, home girl, that he does"

Selena chose to ignore the comment.

**There all finished, I'm sorry if it was really bad L**

**Anyway, if you hadn't already noticed, my name has been changed due to the fact I kept getting mixed up with other accounts, so I changed them all to just the one name :P**

**Anyway, please review, Kai will be back in the next chappie, Yay!**

**K cya round!**

_**Drentai Wolf**_


	15. Out of the Tunnels, into the Town

**Hi Guys!**

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the late update but my laptop has been broken since April, so I couldn't really help it, my emails were horrendous when I finally got it fixed :P.**

**Anyway don't let me keep you waiting, here we go!

* * *

**

Street Life

Chapter 15

* * *

Kai was in deep thought as he navigated his way through the winding tunnels. He had woken up not long ago and his instincts told him it was later in the day, after he had fallen asleep once more that morning, even though there was no sunlight in the tunnels to tell him so. Ali Cat would probably be annoyed with him for getting up, he was still injured but he had to see the sun and to breathe clean air, it was starting to frustrate him.

The tunnels were easy enough to get through. He was used to the maze like structures from back at the Abbey. He new the signs of common use and he noticed small specs of dirt here and there that must have come from outside. He barely had to register where he walked as he made his way out. His mind was deeply thinking of many different problems. One was of the Bladebreakers once again, were they alright? Did they know he was gone? Did they care? Another problem running through his head was of the group he had found himself in, had he really been accepted so quickly? Why did they? He was a complete stranger to them.

But the subject that plagued his mind the most was of a certain girl...and a certain kiss he had received just that morning.

For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had even dreamed about it. What was so special about her and that stupid kiss, why did it bother him so much? It wasn't even a big deal, just a small peck on his cheek...but still it made him wonder.

'Snap out of it, you idiot!' he mentally shouted, 'This is ridiculous, just forget it!'

But he couldn't.

Kai vaguely notice that there was finally some light starting to leak through. The end of the tunnel was opening up to some kind of clearing. He quickened his pace slightly, he had always learned to appreciate light when he could have it, the Abbey taught him that.

He stepped out of the tunnel and he felt his eyes widen a little. This clearing, that was being lightened up by the small hole in the ceiling, obviously leading to the surface, was not empty. It was fit to burst with many different people. The only thing they had in common were their worn and torn clothes.

And the fact that all of them were quite homeless.

Kai could feel his emotions rising, but he stubbornly pushed them back down. This wasn't his fault. He didn't make them homeless and at this moment he was in the same position they were so there was no reason to feel sorry.

But it still nagged at him at the back of his mind.

He could feel many eyes on him as he made his way through the chamber, looking for anyone he had met. He was a stranger here and although they were ripped and dirty, his clothes still looked expensive. He realised he stood out like a sore thumb, but at least they were not bothering him.

The whole chamber was so full he was finding it hard to see through the crowds. Finding one of the others was proving more difficult then he had expected.

Until he heard his name behind him.

"Kai?"

Kai turned to see, what was her name?...Viper walking up to him.

The older girl walked over and crossed her arms loosely. The beautiful girl seemed to be wearing make-up. Where she got it was a mystery. "You shouldn't be up yet. You are still weak, and how did you find your way through the tunnels?" She said it all casually, like she didn't really care, but Kai answered anyway.

"I was sick of being inside; I just wanted some air and light. As for the tunnels, I'm used to mazes"

Viper raised an eyebrow, "Used to mazes? What are you, a lab rat?"

Kai felt a stab, she didn't realise how right she was, "Whatever."

Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Viper realised that what she had said had hit him, "Sorry, I was wrong to say that." Her voice was slightly softer, but not so that he thought she pitied him.

"It doesn't matter" Kai turned and began to leave, ignoring the fact that Viper was one of the only people he knew and he was bound to get caught in the crowd again if he left.

Her voice stopped him for a moment, "Hey, if your looking for Ali Cat, she'll be on guard at the East entrance, I'm sure you'll find your way there."

Kai paused and wondered whether to thank her, but just continued on his way, changing course slightly to weave towards the East side of the clearing. He didn't look back. A small voice was telling him he should be careful how he treated these people, but he ignored it for now.

Finding the right passage was simple enough, right at the East corner just as Viper said it would be. Walking through he came across yet another tunnel, that seemed to steep upwards towards the surface. At least it wasn't a maze this time.

He walked further and further up, until he hit the outside.

It looked something like a dump...literally. It looked like the border to the town and the place was filthy. Whatever rubbish came from the town seemed to be dumped here. There was a river not far off but it was a nasty green colour from pollution, nothing could possibly live in it without _mutating_.

'So much for fresh air' he thought sourly as the stench of the place reached him.

Kai walked closer to the river. Was it just him or did he see a skull of an animal in the water? And what was that purple stuff growing out of the middle of it?

"Disgusting..." he muttered to himself.

"You can say that again"

Kai whipped round. There was the girl he had searched for, perched on top of the tubed entrance to the underground clearing. She sat slumped, legs crossed, arms holding her up behind her, a smile widened on her face.

"What do you think you're doing up? I thought I said you could get up tomorrow. Who got you out of the tunnels?"

Kai sighed; this was almost identical to what Viper had already said to him.

"Needed air, found my own way out"

He watched her smile falter slightly and felt guilty, he hadn't really meant for it to come out so harsh but it always seemed to with him.

Her brow creased a little, "There's no need to be rude about it, I was just asking..."

Kai watched as she stood and gracefully jumped down, "You sure you're feeling okay to be up? Not tired at all?" Concern laced her voice.

Kai scowled, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me"

Ali Cat scowled back, "Fine I won't! Boy, what's your problem, wake up on the wrong side of the stone ledge or what?" She huffed.

What was his problem, why was he suddenly rattled?

"None of your business..." he mumbled, but she still heard him.

Ali Cat pouted. 'What's got his goat?' she thought angrily to herself. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let out a great smile.

"Well, since you're up, I guess I'll show you the town!"

"Don't you have to guard the entrance?" Kai questioned.

"Ahh, it'll be fine, nothing really happens, it's just for extra safety, besides, it's almost Panther's turn anyway, and he'll be here soon."

She gently grabbed his arm, "Come on then, slick, let's get going, eh?"

Kai hesitated before pulling his arm back.

"Okay, buster, I don't know what I've supposed to have done, but be that way if you want..." she sighed, turning to lead the way.

Kai followed along behind, thinking to himself once more. What was his problem? Why was he treating her this way? She hadn't done anything to him...

He couldn't help thinking back to the kiss that morning and it started to dawn on him...that kiss...it had almost...scared him. Nothing had ever affected him like that. It was such an unknown feeling, was that his problem? He was pushing her away because...she made him feel things he never had before? Things he didn't know and couldn't explain? It scared him...

"Hey! Hey, you there?"

He looked up towards her; he had been so engrossed that he hadn't even heard her.

"What?"

"I said, pay attention," She sighed, "You have to remember this, you'll need to know where it is to get in or out, coz no one is going to stop to help you should we be running."

Kai watched intently as the pretty girl made her way up a steep bank, at the top was the wall that separated the town from the outside. He paid attention as, without any hesitation, pushed her foot against a large rock that made up part of the wall. The rock moved inwards and the gap left was easily big enough for even a large full grown man to fit through.

"Interesting," Kai muttered, "Wouldn't someone see it?"

Ali Cat smiled, "Only from this side, hardly anyone comes around here, though, who would want to?"

"And the other side?"

"I'll show you"

With that she ducked and disappeared through the hole. Kai swiftly made his way up the bank and followed her through.

On the other side Kai was met by what seemed to be...the back of a dumpster?

"That's convenient" Kai whispered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey it's not glamorous but it works," Ali Cat giggled, "Remember that passage, it's our best way out if we need it. Now hurry up slow poke!"

Kai got to his feet and sprinted off after the speedy girl, who was already disappearing around a corner, she was definitely very fast.

They ran through many streets and alleys, Kai thanked his training for a split second for he would not have kept up otherwise, but immediately regretted thinking such a thing. Kai came to a stop beside her, as she hid behind a wall.

"What?" he asked.

"Shhhh," She put a finger to her lips, "Over there" She pointed with the same finger, towards a shop, a sign hung above it saying: Don's Corner Shop.

She turned to him, "You're fast, faster then I expected, think you can give me a hand?"

Kai frowned, "With what?"

Ali Cat snorted, "Seriously, it's a shop were penniless and we need food, I thought you were smart."

Kai realised what she had meant. He hadn't even thought about food, obviously they couldn't buy it.

"Think you can keep up big boy? Or are you still too weak?" She giggled.

Kai scowled at the word weak, he resented it.

"I'll show you what I can do"

"Good, now listen..." she leaned in and whispered her plan.

* * *

"Hey, Viper"

Viper turned and smiled as she noticed her long time boyfriend coming over to her. She turned to face him.

"Isn't it your turn to guard?" she asked

"Yea," Panther replied, "I'm going back in a second. When I got there, Ali Cat already left the post. Know where she ran off to?"

"Not sure, but that Kai boy is up and walking, maybe she took him off to the town"

Panther looked thoughtful, "It's a bit early to be testing him..."

"You can't talk, you invited him quicker..." Viper smirked.

"Seriously, Jade, I don't know about my decision, I may have been wrong to invite him; he looks like the type to bring trouble..."

"Well, it's too late for that now, who ever left him here left him for dead"

"I know that, but they may check, I just feel like I'm putting us in danger..."

Viper sighed and leaned in, kissing Panther straight on the lips. Her smirk widened as she felt him relax under her touch. His arms came around her as her hands found his hair. She pulled away, still wrapped in his arms.

"Stop worrying, I don't know how but I know you did the best thing, that Kai needed a place, no family, no friends, homeless...you did what was right...and should it bring danger, well, we'll deal with that if and when it happens...and hey, if he doesn't pass the test he won't be staying anyway"

Panther grinned, "Bad luck getting Ali Cat to do it, she's not going to be easy on him..."

"We'll see...now back to your post, great leader" Viper flicked her hair as she turned and walked away, she heard Panther chuckle as she left him.

* * *

Back at the town, Kai was waiting behind the side of a nearby corner, just as Ali Cat had said. He watched her closely as she seemed to slither up to the side of the shop. She looked back at him and pointed thumbs up, then turned back. He watched as she darted inside.

For a few seconds there was no movement, all seemed quiet, until a loud roar came from inside the shop.

In a quick flash, Kai was over and hiding behind the side of the shop. He could hear crashes from inside and more roaring of words such as: "NOT THIS TIME, YOU STREET RAT!" followed by even more banging. Kai readied himself, as soon as Ali Cat led the man 'Don' outside it was his job to dart in and grab the food, just as Ali Cat said.

Smack! The door flew open and out jumped Ali Cat. Kai's heart beat faster as he saw the look on her face. She was distressed. Kai made to get up.

"No! Stay there! Don't come out! Forget the plan, just stay there!"

With a flash, she was rushing off up the street.

Kai watched her confused before Smack! The door opened again. A huge man came out, face red with anger; he was followed by two smaller men, but still big. All three were holding shotguns.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME, RAT!"

The three men went charging off after her, guns at the ready.

Kai was torn, she had told him to stay here but she could get hurt. Kai quickly made up his mind and sprinted off after them. He had never done what he was told before anyway.

He was still lagged down by his injuries but he still managed to keep up. He saw them turn a corner and his heart skipped as he heard a gun go off. A short shout that must have been female rang out.

Kai pushed himself further, sliding round the corner he saw them disappear down.

He skidded to a halt and took in the sight before him.

The three men were slowly making their way up the alley, he could hear them chuckling.

"I got you this time, scum ball..." chuckled the biggest man. Presumably Don.

Kai looked past the men and spotted Ali Cat at the bottom of the alley. She was on the floor, grasping the wall, trying to pull herself back up in vain. Kai immediately noticed the blood pouring from her left ankle where one of the men had managed to shoot her. There was pain in her face, but also great determination. She wasn't going without a fight.

"You wish buddy..." She gasped, "You know me, I'll get out of this..."

Don let out a great laugh, "Sure thing kid, go ahead and try!" He laughed again.

He stepped further forward; Ali Cat pressed herself further to the wall.

Don pointed the gun towards her, "It's been 'no' fun, girl, say goodnight..."

Before his finger could pull the trigger, a great punch was landed to the back of his head.

Don cried out as he fell forward onto his hands and knees, it had almost knocked him out. Looking up he saw fiery crimson eyes before another fist connected with his face, sending him all the way to the floor.

The other men that had been caught completely off guard finally registered that the blue-haired boy was here and set their guns.

But Kai was far too quick. He rounded on them both, hitting one with another punch while his foot kicked at the other one. It was obvious that he knew how to fight well.

The two men went down and Kai grabbed both their guns and threw them where they couldn't reach. They roared at him and tried to hit him back, but Kai easily dodged, they were too big and bulky, while he was slim and nimble. His punches and kicks all hit home and it didn't take long for the men to realise they were outmatched by a teenager and run off.

Bang! Kai hissed as he felt his arm begin to sting he looked down to see that a bullet had hit him but luckily had only grazed his arm.

Kai growled as he turned on the remaining man, Don.

Don seemed angry but scared as he backed away, trying in vain to reload his gun with shaking hands.

Too slow. Kai's hand reached out and punched him once more, snatching the gun away while he had been stunned.

Don looked up to see the barrel of the gun staring him in the face; his eyes went wide with fear. With a pathetic whimper, the man got to his feet and edged around Kai his hands up, the gun never leaving him. Kai smirked, "BANG!" he yelled.

Don screamed and as fast as he could ran off back in the direction of his shop, never looking back.

Kai snorted, "Coward," he muttered.

"Kai?"

Kai turned back to see Ali Cat manage to pull herself up onto her good foot.

"Wow," she half whispered, "that was crazy...how did you do that?"

Kai smirked, "I've been trained..."

"I can tell" Ali Cat giggled, then winced at the pain in her ankle.

Kai became concerned, "We have to get you back to the others, you have medical supplies for this?"

"We have enough..." She said gently.

"Hn" Gingerly, Kai leant down and brought the girl up into his arms, bridal style.

"Wait, what about your arm? And your other injuries?" Ali Cat cut in.

"I've had much worse, trust me, your injury is more serious then mine"

Ali cat sighed, cautiously wrapping her arms around Kai's neck, helping to hold her up. Kai prayed a blush didn't appear on his face as he set off for the hole in the wall Ali Cat had shown him.

"Kai...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I put you in that danger...I'm sorry you got hurt..."

"Forget it" Kai said, he hadn't meant it to sound so gentle.

"...And thank you...for saving my life" She giggled, "My hero..."

Kai was sure there was a blush this time, "You saved mine too, we're even..."

She smiled, sleepily, "I guess so...Oh and by the way, you passed..."

"Passed what? Ali Cat?" Kai asked as he noticed her start to nod off, "Ali Cat...Alyssa?" but she had fallen asleep.

Kai shut his mouth and carried on in silence.

* * *

**WOOOOOO!**

**I didn't think that was too ****bad :P**** Maybe a bit too rushed but at least I've finally updated, again, sorry for the long wait!**

**Leave a review please!**

_**Drentai Wolf**_


	16. Weakness and Worthlessness

**Update, woooooo.**

Street Life

Chapter 16

Voltaire was staring angrily at the computer screen, trying and failing to keep his temper in check. His cohort displayed on the screen was shaking despite not even being in the same room.

"I cannot believe your complete and utter foolishness!"

"I apoligise again, Master Voltaire, I...I didn't know..."

"Didn't know? That is no excuse! What pathetic thoughts were going through your head when you decided to leave my grandson, _alive_ _and alone_, where anyone could have found him!"

"But...but sir..."

"There are no buts! _Never _underestimate my Grandson! If he is not found, you will face the consequences!"

The cohort visibly flinched, "We are looking every where over the city he was left, sir, we will find him and finish the job as you ordered, sir!"

"No! I can't trust you people with anything! Find him! Then report back to me, I will be the one to finish this. He has been a thorn in my side for long enough. And besides, I'm forming a new experiment and I'm beginning to think I let off my Grandson far too quickly, he may still be of some use to me..."

"What kind of use, sir?" The man asked curiously.

Voltaire scowled, "That is not of your business! Just find him!" Voltaire smacked the close button of the cam and turned his back.

"You are not going to get away, Kai. If you refuse to die, then I'm bringing you back home..." If anyone had seen the evil smirk on his face, they would have trembled with fear.

* * *

"Kai!"

Kai's weary head snapped upright at the sound of his name. He had been carrying Ali Cat from the city, and his arm, crossed with his other injuries were beginning to drag him down, but at least he had made it back to the central clearing after carefully fitting himself and Ali Cat through the hole in the wall. This wasn't a first for him, he had carried another person while being far more injured before, he could handle this. Ali Cat was still out of it on his back and didn't look like she was waking up any time soon.

Kai watched through tired eyes as Panther and Viper made their way towards him. The male party didn't look happy. Kai didn't blame him.

"What the heck happened?!" He practically screamed as he approached, "What's happened to Alyssa?! And your arm?!"

Kai gave his arm a glance and realised the bullet had scraped deeper then he had originally thought, blood was running unhindered down the length of his arm, but that was irrelevant right now. He was irrelevant, Ali Cat was who mattered.

"What are the injuries?" Panther asked frantically, checking Ali Cat as best he could from her position on Kai's back.

"Not sure," Kai mumbled, "She was shot on her ankle, there may be others I don't know of"

Panther stared at him, "Shot?! Who the heck shot her?!"

"Not sure" Kai repeated, "A...Don person, I think..."

Kai's head began to feel very light headed, the loss of blood from his arm beginning to disorientate him, he tried in vain to hide his discomfort from Panther and Viper.

Panther frowned, "Give Alyssa to me," He said firmly.

Kai stared at him with dazed eyes, before comprehending with what he had said. Gently, Ali Cat was shifted from Kai's back onto Panther's.

"Follow me, as soon as I've tended to Alyssa, we'll get your arm looked at, can you make it to the medical area by yourself?"

Kai scowled at this, "I'm not helpless, I've handled things far worse then this before."

"Did you handle them better?" Panther asked.

Kai felt a stab to his pride, the answer to that was yes, he had, but in the last few days of his being injured, he had been acting like a weakling. These injuries would have never brought him down before, but now it was like a mere scratch would get him hurting. What had happened to his rock hard defiance and his ability to bare what ever was thrown at him, how weak had he truly become?

The thoughts raged through his head, no wonder his Grandfather had wished to be rid of him, he had become a disgrace, pathetic and weak, and that had to change.

"I guess I'm out of practice" He said, the coldness in his voice immediately told Panther that now was the time to back off.

"Fine, now follow me, quick as you can. Viper, find the others and bring them down. "

"On my way," She answered, and went off towards a tunnel.

Panther turned and made his way towards an exit located on the far right side. Kai noticed it to be the same he came through not so long ago. Forcing his aching head up high, he traced Panther's path, giving all he had to make his stride powerful. He would prove he was strong. He hadn't fallen.

Kai found himself instinctively memorising the tunnels as they wound their way through. He would be able to find his way out anyway, as he had before, but it was much quicker if he already knew where he was going.

The journey was shorter then the way to the hide out of the gang. As they reached it Kai realised the careful planning they had placed into finding this particular area.

It was large, large enough to fit several people. There was water running through, like some of the others, but this water was free of sewage, it was crystal clear, although he couldn't think how. It had many different boxes filled with medical supplies, and yet the room seemed as if it was very rarely used.

Panther discarded Ali Cat on a stone ledge, not dissimilar to the one at the base, turning he noticed Kai's gaze.

"No, we don't use this room very much. Many people get ill here and it's far easier for us to gather the supplies and bring them to the patient, rather than bring them to this room. We only use it when necessary."

Kai frowned, "Why didn't you...?"

"...bring you here when you were found?" Panther finished, "Honestly, I would have, but Alyssa found you and seemed to have an urge to bring you to the base instead."

Kai glanced at the sleeping girl. Not even Panther could read his cryptic expression, though he tried.

"You had better go sit over there, I'll see about your arm, I'm just going to check on Alyssa first."

Kai took the not so hidden hint of staying out of the way and moved to place himself on a second ledge not far from where Ali Cat was lying still.

Panther searched through the boxes and boxes of different items and started pulling things out randomly. A needle and thread appeared, as well as an antiseptic, a pair of tweezers and rolls of gauze and bandages.

Bringing the pile down next to the unconscious girl, Panther gently began to dab and clean the bleeding wound on Ali Cat's ankle. Once enough of the blood was cleared away and the hole in the skin was visible, Panther wasted no time in grabbing the pair of tweezers and beginning to dig into the wound as gently as possible, searching for the bullet imbedded inside the girl's skin.

Kai was far from squeamish over blood and deep wounds but he frowned at the fact that Panther hadn't administered any kind of painkiller. He saw Ali Cat's face grimace at the pain that must be wracking her body as Panther worked. Kai had spotted pills and injections in the boxes, but Panther had ignored them and carried on without.

"There we go..." Panther whispered as he brought out the bloody tweezers, the bullet clasped tightly and stained dark red. Unceremoniously, Panther chucked the two objects on the floor, wiped his fingers clean on his own clothes and picked up the needle and thread.

Kai watched on as again no type of anaesthesia was used as he proceeded to stitch the wound together. That job done, Panther bit off the end of the thread, and then continued to pour antiseptic on the wound, rubbing it in harshly. Ali Cat was still out cold but Kai was sure he heard a groan. Gauze and bandages were then quickly spread over the wound and the damage covered up and safe from any kind of grime in the air.

Panther sighed, "That went well, nothing serious hit, should sort itself out. Can you please turn away." This was a demand, not a question, sent at Kai without Panther looking around to him. Kai noticed Panther reach for Ali Cat's shirt, to check for further injuries, before turning to stare at the wall, giving the girl privacy.

Ten minutes and Panther gave the okay signal. Kai turned back to see that Ali Cat now had a few smaller plasters in some areas, and Panther was gathering up the equipment he had used, throwing away the tweezers, needle and bullet into a nearby bin.

Kai then realised he was on his way over to him.

"Right, lets have a look at that shoulder." Panther said, setting the things down again and reaching out to touch Kai's upper arm.

Without thinking, Kai's reaction was slightly violent and shoved the older boy's hands away, jumping to his feet.

Panther started, then scowled, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kai's scowl matched the other's, "I can sort myself out, I don't need your help." 'I will not be weak anymore' he thought.

"That's not what I thought when you were brought here, now don't be pathetic and let me sort out your arm..."

"I'm more then capable, probably even more then you, now back off." Kai growled.

Panther's eyes widened, "Now listen here you..."

"Anyone in here?"

The tension between the two boys was broken as five people, Foxi, LK, Buggy, Raven and Viper at the rear squeezed through the smallish door of the make-shift infirmary.

Foxi's gorgeous eyes looked at the two in confusion before they fell upon her sleeping friend.

"Alyssa!" She exclaimed racing and dropping down next to her friend, "What happened Panther? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, Fox', she's just resting, nothing too serious," Panther replied gently, "As to what happened, I don't know, mind explaining?"

His glare turned itself on Kai once more, the other, softer eyes of the occupants in the room following the leader. Kai fought down the trapped feeling that was rising inside him.

"We just went to that town place," he finally ground out, "She went off to a shop called Don's and there were three men in there with shot guns...they ran off and I managed to catch up but they had already shot her..." a few of the newcomers gasped at this "...then I managed to take them and get them to leave, then I dragged Ali Cat back here..." There, he'd told them, very roughly but still. Now maybe they would stop badgering him.

No such luck.

"Whoa 'ang on one minit...you mean to tell me you took on Don and 'is two body guards by yourself...while you were 'urt?" Asked LK.

Kai frowned but nodded wearily.

"Whoa..dude, you rock man! That's awesome! How did you manage it?"

"...I've had training, I guess..."

"I wouldn't believe it," Panther broke in, "I don't believe you could have done that on your own, especially while you still have those injuries."

"He's...he's not lying...Nathan," Came a quiet voice.

"Alyssa!" Foxi called as the group turned towards the voice, Foxi landed herself next to the ledge again, "Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm okay..." Ali Cat answered, sitting up and allowing Foxi to pull her into a gentle hug, "Where am I?"

"Infirmary, girl, the new kid got you home, thank goodness."

"He did?" Ali Cat pulled away from her friend, staring at Kai with wide eyes, "Even after beating those guy's asses?"

"Alyssa" warned Panther as Raven and Buggy giggled slightly at the older girl's words. Buggy turned to Kai.

"Did you really?" asked the small twelve year old, "Did you beat those men alone?"

"Of course he did, Ali Cat said so," Raven joined in, still giggling.

Ali Cat smiled, "He did more then that, if it wasn't for Kai, I wouldn't be here now, Don would have shot me, and I would have been dead..."

The younger children looked on in wonder at Kai, while he did his best to ignore them, uncomfortable.

"Impressive...don't you think, Panther?" Asked Viper.

Panther scowled, and turned away, "Alright guys, that's enough, I want you all out now, these two need rest."

Buggy and Raven knew not to argue, "Okay, they answered, bye Alyssa, bye Kai," sweetly they turned and left together out of the door.

"That means you three also," Panther continued, staring at the others.

"Okay, mister grumpy, we'll talk later sweetie," Foxi said, giving Ali Cat a quick hug, "Ta-ta handsome," she shot over to Kai, who blushed slightly as she went by, "Coming sweetheart?" She directed at LK.

LK grinned, "Just a sec"

Walking over, he stopped in front of Kai, "No one's said it yet, so I fort I'd do it...fanks for savin' AC, she means a lot to us all...your're a real 'ero, mate, put 'er there" He pushed his hand out for Kai to grasp. Kai took his hand for a few seconds. LK's smile widened and as he turned to leave with Foxi, he called behind him, "Catch ya later...Lone Wolf."

Kai's eyes widened. 'Lone...Wolf?' Kai looked at Viper questioningly.

She smiled, "I filled the others in on how you passed the survival test in the town, maybe not in the usual way, but saving our Ali Cat was enough. You then receive your gang name. That's how we know you now, Lone Wolf is you. Later, hero, Ali Cat...Panther?" She asked the leader the silent question.

"Give me a minute..."

She nodded, placing a kiss upon his cheek before following the rest of the group.

Kai stared up at Panther. It wasn't quite a look to kill, but it would have burnt him.

"Listen here, _Lone Wolf_, I still don't know if I trust you and I certainly don't like your attitude. I'm grateful for what you did for Ali Cat but that doesn't mean you can do what ever you want, I'm leader and you follow me, end of subject. I suggest you sort out your injuries and hurry up about it, but don't be expecting help from me, ever."

"Noted" Kai grumbled.

Panther snorted, "Feel better, Ali Cat..." He said before making his leave.

"Panther wait..." She called out but he had already gone.

The silence that trailed after the leader's departure was quite awkward; neither occupant of the room spoke, neither knowing what to say. Kai eventually reached down to the supplies to start cleaning up his shoulder, not even allowing himself a grimace as he cleaned, put on antiseptic and bandaged his upper arm. He would not be weak. Luckily, he was capable of doing so without having to remove his shirt; Ali Cat's eyes seemed to be cutting him as he finished the task and sat calmly looking at the floor.

"...Lone Wolf?"

"Kai," the boy said quickly, the nick name he had been handed wasn't awful, but it sounded far too strange, coming from her.

"Kai, then," She whispered, "I just had to say thank you, thanks for saving me today...you really were amazing."

"It was nothing" he grumbled.

"I don't call stopping me from an extremely pre-mature death, nothing."

"I got lucky, that's all"

The pretty girl grimaced at the harsh words, sighing gently.

"That doesn't mean I can't be grateful. You were truly wonderful..."

"Not really... Panther doesn't seem to think so either, not that I care what he thinks of me."

"Panther...just isn't used to you, he'll come around, you two are far too alike, a typical personality clash..."

"He doesn't want me here..."

"Does that matter?...what matters is...do you want to be here?"

Her words struck him, '_Did _he want to be here, that hadn't occurred to him...'

Sighing again, Ali Cat grimaced as she forced herself to her feet, keeping most of her weight on her good foot. Carefully she half limped, half hopped over to where Kai sat with his head hanging. He sprung as he heard her draw near.

"What are you doing? You should stay where you were."

Ali Cat ignored his words and sat herself down next to him. She was very close, Kai annoyed himself as his heartbeat started to increase and his mask seemed to slip, simply from the smell of her. 'How does she keep doing this to me?' he thought frantically.

"You were wonderful, today, Kai, you truly were...brave and selfless, just amazing...don't let anyone tell you otherwise..., you really are a hero..."

Kai's breath caught as her face came closer to him, to his own face... '...I'm her hero...?'

She was still talking, "I know that...all the others would try to do the same for me...but not like you did, Kai...not as incredible as you..."

'You're incredible too...' Kai thought without controlling it. 'Why was he thinking this?! She was too close...'

"You make me feel things, Kai, things I had forgotten, or maybe I never knew them at all. But when you're here...I'm happy, so very happy...I'd like to find out why...wouldn't you?"

'Too close...she's too close...happiness...does she make me happy?...I...I don't...I don't deserve her happiness...I wont make her happy...I'll hurt her...no!'

With a fraction of an inch between them, Kai jumped and pulled away, rushing to the other side of the room near the door.

"Kai?!" Ali Cat called, shocked at his sudden rush, "Wait! Where are you going?!"

Kai didn't turn back as he said, "I...can't...I need air...leave me alone..." with that he stormed from the room leaving the girl behind him with tears in her eyes...

"Kai..." She called to the darkness.

* * *

Kai was racing through the tunnels, the sudden feeling of claustrophobia spreading over him; he had to get out...

Before he ha barely realised it, he found the main clearing. He may have heard one of the group call to him but he wasn't paying attention and his pace didn't slow at all. Finally he burst out into the clear air and took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself and his pounding nerves.

'What just happened?' His brain seemed to ask him, but he knew the answer.

'I almost kissed her...and...I wanted to do it, I've never felt that way before...but I couldn't, I couldn't do that to her, she deserves so much more...I'm nothing, I may have been almost worth something as a Beyblader once, but now I'm not even that, I don't even have my Dranzer...'

Stepping out further he stared at the endless amount of trash around him, it almost made him laugh.

'Trash, that's all I am...Ali Ca- Alyssa...she needs someone good...someone that can give her more...she's the last person who should be out here...she should be home...with a family...with a guy who wasn't a heartless bastard...someone who isn't anything like me...someone...she deserves...'

Clenching his eyes shut, Kai lent against the entrance, allowing himself to slide down to the ground. His arms lent against his knees and his head fell forward against them.

'I can't give her what she needs...I'm worthless...so worthless...'

Kai remained in the same position for the rest of the night...

**Chapter is finished! WOOP!**

**Please tell me what you think, I'd really like to know x**

_**DrentaiWolf**_


	17. Another Vision

**Here's an update. Woop woop**

**Here you go:**

* * *

Street Life 

Chapter 17

Selena sat calmly within the hotel room that the group had rented for now, trying her best to keep her composure. Everyone was trying to keep strong in this difficult time. It had been many days since she had first gone to the BladeBreakers to help her find the captain, but they had had no luck as of yet. Inside, her heart was tearing with worry, she couldn't sleep at night.

Glancing over, she saw the only other person of their group to be awake at three in the morning; the rest had given into the exhaustion. Young Kenny, or the Chief as they called him was still typing away at his laptop, his frustration was clear on his face. He had been searching non-stop while they were travelling, trying every trick he knew to locate the corner shop that Selena had seen in her dream.

But the fact of the matter was that it was a tiny shop, in what seemed a very secluded town; there were no records anywhere on the web about it. The poor boy had ultimately given that up and was now searching satellite maps of Japan, going from one end to the other, looking for the corner shop, and of course this was taking a very long time.

Sighing, Selena got to her feet. She walked over to the boy and placed her hand on his back. Kenny jumped, startled, he had not realised she was awake. Selena noticed the dark shades under the boy's eyes.

"Come along now, Kenny," She whispered gently, "You've done enough, it's time you got some sleep, or you'll do yourself damage."

"But...I can find it...I can...I just need...need to look harder..." Kenny argued feebly, at the same time his eyes began to droop.

"I know you can," Selena said with a smile, "And you will, but you need rest...Kai wouldn't want you getting ill for him..." Her voice nearly cracked as she spoke of the missing boy, but held it together.

"But...but I..."

"Enough buts, to bed with you" Selena brought him up from where he sat and led him over to the bed he was supposed to be sharing with Tyson. Pulling back the covers, she helped him lay down; he was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Selena smiled again, tucking the youngest boy in. She remembered tucking Kai in, all those years ago, something he hadn't let her do since he felt too old, she missed those times. Kai had been forced to grow up far too quickly.

Selena got to her feet, and quietly as she could she walked to the door of the hotel room, glancing back to be sure the boys and girl were still sleeping before walking out and locking them in. Their room was on the ground floor so it didn't take her long to reach the outside of the building.

Stepping out she breathed the cool night air, and continued to walk until she reached a bench situated next to the slightly murky pond, the hotel wasn't fancy.

* * *

Two weeks had passed after Kai had saved Ali Cat and was given the name, Lone Wolf. Slowly but surely, Kai realised he was beginning to settle in the new environment. Foxi and Lion King were friendly enough and had showed him the different duties such as the health check, the food distribution and keeping count as to who was in the area. They kept their eye on those who were new, in case they caused trouble and they gained information on people who were gone, finding out whether they had just moved on, or had gone missing. Kai began to realise just how much the Survivors cared for everyone in the base, it was like an enormous family and they were the guardians.

The youngest two of the group, Buggy and Raven were both still in awe of Kai's rescue. Buggy was shy but was always happy to help Kai, offering him food or water, sometimes from his own plate, which Kai always refused as kindly as he could manage. Raven had already invited him twice to come and eat dinner with her family, where Kai was introduced to her parents and her four younger siblings, all of which were extremely generous. Kai couldn't understand the kindness of these people; it was not what he would have ever expected.

Then there was Viper. Kai didn't see much of her but should they come into contact they treated each other with a high amount of respect, Kai strangely admired Viper's calm ways and sharp mind, while she was impressed by the talents Kai had shown by saving the other girl, not to mention she was very grateful for it, too.

But not everyone had come to accept him so well. Panther seemed to avoid him like the plague, never bothering to talk to him in any way. The only acknowledgement Panther showed towards the other was fierce glares when he thought that Kai wasn't looking, but Kai always knew. Kai refused to let it get to him, since when did he care what people thought? Compared to all these people his heart was still cold, and he still mostly kept to himself. But he had always been that way...at least, for as long as he could remember.

"Hey...Kai..."

Kai snapped from his thoughts by the voice. He was on his turn to night-guard one of the side entrances and his mind tended to wander. Looking up, his eyes met with two pools of crystal blue. The owner of the beautiful orbs looked down on him cautiously.

"Is my turn over?" Kai mumbled, breaking the eye contact as he got to his feet.

"Yes, I came to let you off..."

Nodding curtly, Kai refused to look at her as he walked by, making his way to go back inside the entrance. Ali Cat, who's ankle was healed enough for her to have started back on some of the easier duties like guarding the entrances, watched him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Kai...wait"

Kai breathed deeply as her voice reached him. She still used his real name like he had asked...she sounded so sad...he did that to her...

"Are you going to answer me?" Ali Cat asked, the suppressed tears could be heard as her voice shook slightly, "Or are you always going to avoid me?"

He **had** been avoiding her...since the day he had saved her life...since the day they had come close to....

He rubbed his still healing shoulder at the memory.

"Just stay away from me..." He said as cold as he could, inside his heart pulled at him. 'You confuse me, I can't understand you...'

She didn't answer straight away, she seemed to be gathering her thoughts, eventually she said, "If that's really what you want..."

"It..." Kai started, but couldn't bring himself to finish with 'is'. He couldn't hide it from himself; it's not what he wanted...he just didn't want to hurt her...

"Please....just listen to me...I'm sorry about before....I shouldn't have put you in that position...I...I should have realised it would be awkward for you..."

Kai heard from behind him as she placed herself down on the ground. Turning slightly, Kai saw that she had her knees up against her chest, her eyes stared straight out, not really looking at anything.

"I should have known not to push...I guess I wasn't thinking..."

Kai turned fully, staring down at the girl who almost looked lost, almost like she had forgotten he was there.

"I mean....so famous once, what am I in comparison? You deserve so much more..." She sighed.

"What?" Kai cried before he could stop himself, interrupting her words, 'I deserve better?!'

"It's okay," she answered, "I understand, I don't want to get in your way..."

"You don't know what you're worth..." Kai mumbled.

She raised her eyebrows in a sad way, "_Worth_? I'm not _worth_ anything; I'm just one girl, no home and not a penny to my name..."

Sniffing gently, she rapidly brushed the fallen tear off her cheek.

"But, that wasn't what I was talking about. This isn't about me, I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry...I don't want to upset you...tell me now and I'll leave you be...just let me know..."

Kai tried for the second time to confirm what she was asking, to tell her to stay away from him...for her own sake...but again the words caught in his throat...'You truly are weak' his mind hissed at him.

She noticed him hesitate, she frowned slightly, "Well? Are you going to say it?" Her voice picked up, "If you insist on ignoring me, then I'd prefer you tell me so."

Kai clenched his eyes shut, his mind was failing him, he couldn't think straight, something he was not used to and he sure as heck did not like...

"I'm going out" He said roughly before he brushed past her and up the bank, he didn't look back.

"Fine..." Ali Cat said, almost to herself. Sighing, she let her head drop for a moment, but then quickly raised it again to pay attention to her surroundings.

* * *

Kai was in an almost automatic mode, his legs carried him knowingly to the hole in the wall that was wrapped around the town. Quickly turning each way to be sure it was clear, Kai pressed himself through the hole to behind the dumpster on the other side. He had already returned to the town several times since the incident with Don and his cronies, with supplies running out fast back at the base, though he had never partnered with Ali Cat again, and not only because her ankle was injured for most of the time. He wasn't there for anything in particular this night, however, he found it calming to walk along the back allies of the place to clear his head. Everything was so confusing the last few weeks, so much had changed.

And Kai was beginning to hate it.

After leaving the Abbey, it became Kai's nature to keep control of everything in his life, to suddenly find himself in a place he still did not fully understand, with people he hardly even knew, was frustrating him to the limit. Meeting the Bladebreakers had been different, he had the knowledge of beyblading to get him by. He prided himself with his knowledge, but this was not something he had ever really prepared for, it had never occurred to him he may actually end up on the streets...

Kai was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the dead end ally he had walked into until the wall was inches from his face. Stopping in his tracks, Kai shook his head slightly to clear the ever growing frustration from his mind. Looking skyward at the wall of what seemed to be a run-down old warehouse made of brick, Kai contemplated for only a moment before taking hold of the wall and pulling himself up, bringing his feet to the surface as well. The rough material was easy to grip and bricks missing here and there made his ascent all the smoother, pausing only at moments when his shoulder twinged, his other injuries had healed more or less.

Minutes passed and Kai reached the top of the high building. Pulling himself up, he crouched carefully on the roof. A few slates had fallen away but besides that, the surface seemed relatively sturdy and held his weight.

Standing to his full height, Kai realised the building had been higher than he had first anticipated and the clearest view of the town was now his. Not that it was much to look at. The place really was on its final legs and besides those who had very little, there were no occupants besides a few shop owners like Don for people passing through, for they sure wouldn't want to stay if they had the choice.

Kai sat himself down on the edge of the roof, one leg bent at the knee with his arm rested upon it, his other leg hung over the side. This already appeared to him as the best place to go when he wanted to be with his thoughts, he would remember this rooftop for later use.

Looking up at the stars that were visible through the smokey, polluted sky, Kai let his muscles relax, breathing deeply and unclenching his fists, something he had not even noticed he had done, though his emotionless mask did not drop. 'Just for now' he thought to himself 'Just give me a minute...'

* * *

Selena, from where she was next to the pond near the hotel, was too letting her body relax for a moment, releasing the stress that had been plaguing her for weeks. She felt almost guilty that she wasn't worrying for Kai for even a second but reminded herself that she would be no use to anyone if she let her body become exhausted from the tension.

Letting out her breath in a long, calming sigh, she opened her eyes that had shut on their own accord. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out Dranzer, holding the perfect blue metal between her fingers. Gently, she rubbed the smooth object like it was expensive jewellery; she felt a wave of extreme protectiveness wash over her for the fire bird that glinted up from the bit chip in the middle of the blade. This was Kai's most precious possession and so Selena felt awed that it was hers to protect. People would laugh at her for having such care in such an object but they did not realise its worth, what it meant to its true wielder.

Closing her eyes once more, Selena brought it up close to her face.

"Oh, Dranzer, we have to find him..."

Selena felt the burning on her fingers before opening her eyes and gasped, the blade was glowing powerfully.

"Dranzer?" She whispered.

The red light was growing further and further, beginning to take up her vision.

'It's happening again...' Selena realised, and willingly accepted the light that enveloped over her.

Her vision cleared, Selena almost having a heart attack.

She was floating, no flying, over a great area of land. Her immediate reaction was that she was going to fall, but something held her up in the air.

Looking to her left side, yes, there flew Dranzer, staring at her with bright eyes and a wondrous look.

Dranzer then spoke, without needing to move her beak, "...Look..." she called.

Selena obeyed, glancing down at the land they travelled over. 'This has to be more answers...' she thought.

Shaking with anticipation, Selena took in all she was seeing, it was a town. From where she was in the air, she immediately spotted the corner shop she had seen before. Her heart raced, finally more details!

Looking around as fast as she could, Selena took in the disaster that was the town, litter and grime spread everywhere, and if that wasn't enough, there was an entire junk yard and a rancid river right beside the town's walls. 'At least that will be easy to remember...' She thought.

They continued to fly but Selena was sad to see that besides the garbage, there was hardly anything that could be distinguished; it all looked the same in a big maze of allies and flats.

"Dranzer" She called, "Let us go, there is nothing more that could help"

"...Wait..." said the angelic voice, "...Look..."

Frowning, Selena looked back down, searching hard for what ever it was Dranzer wished her to see. Looking out, a particular building began to come into perfect sight...with what seemed a figure sitting upon its roof...

Selena's eyes widened, the figure was becoming clear. The blue, two-toned hair, the triangle marks upon the face, the torn trailing white scarf, it could only be......

"Kai!" She cried as loud as her voice allowed, "Kai!"

"...Save your voice...we are merely spectres...he cannot hear us...." but even so, Dranzer let off her own screech at the sight of her master. He was sitting so still, so full of composure, just as he always was, the mask that she knew so well kept his face stern and centred.

"He really is alive..." Selena whispered, tears caught the edges of her eyes.

"...Yes...but we must make hast.....I fear something is coming...."

Selena looked around to her, "What? What is coming?"

Dranzer, in her own way, looked down with worry, "...They are not finished with my master yet...."

Selena attempted to speak, when suddenly the vision below them began to fade.

"Wait, Dranzer! Please, not yet..."

"...I cannot...my strength..." whispered the majestic bird, her voice too fading along with the picture.

"Dranzer!"

It was useless, the bird screeched a final time before red light swamped Selena's vision once again.

Once it had finally cleared, Selena found herself sat again at the edge of the pond outside of the hotel. In the distance the sun was rising, slowly bathing the land with its light.

Selena, breathing heavily looked down at the blade in her hands just as the red glowing light diminished completely and the blade was once again still.

Her mind replayed everything she had seen and heard from the incredible bird, the image of the town, the joy of having a glimpse of Kai, alive and well for the most part, and Dranzer's mysterious warning of something coming.

Picking herself up, Selena raced away towards the hotel, with every intent of searching again on Kenny's computer, she prayed she had enough in her memory now to find that dreaded place that kept her Kai hidden.

* * *

"Eureka!"

Kenny had the widest grin upon his face as he peered happily at his laptop.

"Yes, Kenny, what have you found?" asked Selena anxiously. Unable to wait a moment longer, Selena had guiltily awakened Kenny from his slumber and given the rest of the information about the town that she had received from her last vision sent from Dranzer. She had told him of the junk yard, the river full of pollution, how the allies and houses were almost as a maze, and finally the tall warehouse like building she had spotted Kai sitting on in the night. She couldn't help that she had gathered only a small amount of information, the amazement of seeing her self-adopted son had taken most of her attention.

"I think I've got it! I've written in all you've said into the search bar and this is what it's come up with, possibly an exact picture of what you described to me, take a look"

Handing over the computer, Selena stared at it and felt joy overwhelm her; on the screen were satellite pictures of the exact town she had seen in the vision, including the tall building she knew Kai may still be sitting on even now.

"That's it Kenny, that's exactly it, we've found it" She breathed.

Kenny grinned massively again before saying, "I think if we leave this morning and calculate in breaks to eat and sleep, we can be there in two days"

"I won't be sleeping, Kenny," Selena said, firmly, "Help me wake the others, we're going as soon as we can, let's put an end to this..."

* * *

**And thats the chapter, hope you guys liked it x**

_**DrentaiWolf**_


	18. History Lesson

**Another Chapter, woopwoop.**

**BY THE WAY: i would be really grateful if some of the people reading this could leave me a bit of feedback on my OC's, the Survivors, which, to remind you, are Ali Cat, Panther, Viper, Foxi, Lion King, Buggy and Raven. Can you just let me know if you think they are interesting, not interesting, well developed, not enough detail on them, or just plain terrible etc. I would really like to know what people think of them. Thanks :) . **

**Here you go:**

* * *

Street Life

Chapter 18

It was almost dawn by the time Kai wandered back to the base. He didn't know if they would be angry with him for coming back so late, and he quickly realised that he didn't care.

Upon coming up to the entrance, he noticed that Ali Cat had been replaced by Viper as guard. She stretched her head up lazily as he came over to her.

"Well, well, look who's showed up," She chuckled, "Panther isn't happy with you..."

"Tell me something I don't know..." He grumbled.

Viper pulled her legs out from crouched under her casually, "We're supposed to stay at or near the base at night, but you must have known that?"

"And you must have known that I was very unlikely to follow the rules..."

She chuckled again at his words and lent back against the cool rock, her hair fell into her eyes and Kai knew she had nothing else to say.

Kai rolled his own eyes before making his way into the base. Obviously he had not slept that night but he didn't feel tired at all. A lack of sleep wasn't one of the worst things he had faced, but it was one of the most common and eventually, his body learnt to function better without the needed rest.

Inside the base, most of the occupants had yet to wake up, it was still pretty early. Kai wasn't about to go to the Survivors bunk, many of them were likely to be there, including Panther...and Ali Cat.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kai led himself over to an empty part of rock wall, and sat with his back to it, not unlike how he had left Viper. A few people who had been awake gave him a fleeting look before turning their gaze back to their own. It was almost refreshing, Kai realised, when he didn't have to worry about being hounded where ever he went, because of his fame in Beyblading. That meant nothing here.

Leaning his head back slightly, Kai's piercing gaze hit the ceiling, inside his mind, he was forcing all thoughts to edge out, he couldn't be bothered to think on it now.

His rest was short lived.

"Kai?"

Looking down, he was met with a big eyed, sweet faced little girl, Raven. Just behind her, Buggy was making his way over.

She smiled brightly, showing a set of surprisingly clean teeth, "Good morning! We wondered where you were all night..."

"Out," He said simply. "You're up early..."

Her grin brightened, "We like mornings don't we, Bug?"

Buggy, who had been rubbing at his eyes, stifled a yawn, before nodding, "Mmm hmm..." he mumbled. Kai wasn't convinced, poor kid.

"LK's taking us to the park just out of town, I want to see the dew and the birds and stuff!"

Kai almost smiled at her enthusiasm, finally, a little kid that didn't take being outside for granted.

"I don' know 'ow you talk me into this, Raven..." Came a sleepy voice, Lion King was making his way over too, stretching his arms into the air, his eyes shut. Opening them, he glanced at Kai "Yo, Loney, been here all nigh' 'ave ya?"

"No" Kai said bluntly.

LK laughed, "Panther won' like that, wanna head ou' with us before 'e finds ya?"

Kai shrugged, 'Sure, why not?'

"Cool, I need a bit 'o comp'ny. Ready you two?"

Raven jumped up, "You know, you wouldn't have to get up if you let us go on our own, we're old enough..."

"Ya' twelve," LK said, with the air that they had already had this conversation, "Even normal folks don' let their kids loose tha' young, tha' far away."

Raven pouted a little, before taking Buggy's hand, who was still half asleep and started to pull him over towards the exit. When she turned to look back at them, the big smile was back in place.

"Hurry up!" she called back.

LK laughed, as people around them who had been sleeping were awakened by the overactive child. Some laughed with him, obviously used to the child's behaviour.

"Come on, Lone Wolf, their 'alf way ou' the door."

He lent down to haul Kai up, but Kai quickly dodged it and got to his own feet.

Twenty minutes later, plus a few short cuts, the four of them reached an edge of the town on the other side, opposite the main base. Kai had taken careful time to take in his surroundings, learning more and more about the place he now lived in.

They came across the park that Raven, and now Buggy, who had woken up during the journey, had wanted to go to so badly. Kai stopped at the sight, his version of amazement.

The little place was a little run down but Raven had been right about the dew, it made the whole place sparkle as the first rays of sun hit it across the horizon. It had a cute little swing and slide that still looked like they worked okay, and it was surrounded by large towering trees, where the call of morning birds could be heard floating around like poetry. If Kai had known this place existed, he would have come here the night before, he knew he would come here again.

"Kai?" Buggy asked gently from next to him, he was always such a shy kid.

"Hm?"

He hesitated a little, "Do you want to play some football with us?" **(Soccer, for those of you who are American) **

Kai frowned, "With what ball?"

At that moment, he looked over at Raven who had gone over to a hedge. She pulled out a well hidden football from within the bushes and brushed off the sticky leaves and twigs before setting it on the ground and kicking it over toward them.

LK patted Kai on the back, "Fancy a bit o' two on two football?"

Kai's frown deepened, he hadn't expected to have to join in, "Maybe later."

"Suit yourself," LK shrugged, before going off to the two younger kids and promptly stealing the ball from Raven. The two followed him laughing as they tried to get the ball back.

Kai watched calmly from the side as LK easily out mastered the two children without much problem, he had some skills, Kai supposed. Kai had a fleeting thought of actually being allowed to go to something as simple as football practice as a child and almost laughed a little from the absurdity of that thought.

"LK! It's not fair!" Raven called, after minutes of being unable to touch the ball, "Give it back!"

LK's booming laugh reached over the park, before finally, he kicked the ball over to Buggy, in a manner that made it look like the younger boy had managed to tackle it off of him.

"Errr...hey! Raven, I got it!" Called Buggy, happy and proud of his win.

"Aww, no way!" LK feigned disappointment, "Guess you were too good fer me, eh?"

Buggy was already kicking the ball away over to Raven, looking behind him to make sure LK wouldn't get it back.

Still laughing, LK stretched his arms over his head, before making his way over to where Kai was sitting in the grass.

"Do ya always do tha'?" LK asked Kai as he flumped down next to him.

Kai was puzzled, "What?"

"Tha' bit o' grass in yer mouth," LK asked frowning.

Kai reached up and took it from his mouth; it seemed he had done it without noticing.

"Habit" he said as he chucked it away. A habit formed that reminded him that he was outside, and not shut up in some dungeon or cell or...

"Wha' ever, dude," LK shrugged, "So, we 'aven't talked much 'ave we? 'Ow are things with ya, like it 'ere?"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe, alrigh', maybe not like it, but ya know, yer really becoming one o' us more and more ev'ry day, ya get me? You like it don' ya?"

Kai understood, he wasn't asking if he liked the place, but if he liked them.

Kai didn't have an answer.

LK waited a moment, but sighed when he realised he wasn't going to get anything. He laid down in the grass and yawned a little, even after just playing football with the kids.

"'Ow'd you get ou' 'ere anyway?" LK asked, absently, "Ya kinda just came bloody and battered ou' o' the blue one day."

Kai frowned, "It wasn't my choice..."

"Oh yeah? Yer gonna tell me abou' it?"

Kai surprised himself by saying, "Let's just say that I came from a family with high expectations and I couldn't measure up, so I was let go..."

LK's eyes scrunched at the thought, "Dude, tha's harsh, was it yer folks?"

"No, they're gone."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, mine are gone too, mate, car accident."

Kai felt slightly uncomfortable but curious at the information.

LK looked over at Kai's gaze, and smiled a crooked , sad smile, "Me and Bug weren't in the car, lucky for us, or unlucky depending on how ya look at it. He's my lil bro ya know? Barely gave us enough time for the funeral before shipping us off to some god-forsaken orphanage. I'm just glad Bug was too young to understand it all."

There was a silence for a time, but Kai soon realised it didn't explain why the two of them had come here. "And then?" He prompted.

LK looked up, he seemed to have forgotten, lost in memories, "Oh yeah, well this orphanage we got dumped in was a pile o' shit, no otha way to put it really. The carers, so they called 'emselves were evil little...you get the idea. Nah, weren' no way I was stayin' there and o' course, Bug came with me. 'Itch-'iked a couple o' trains after that and some 'ow ran inta Panther on the other side o' this town right 'ere. He offered us a place and we've been 'ere since. We were the last to join before you I think, well, except for Raven but she was there with 'er family before she joined properly, anyway."

Kai nodded slowly, what could he say to that? Try to comfort him? Tell him his own story? He chose to deviate slightly.

"So, Panther joined first?" He asked.

LK pondered, "Ya could say joined, it was more started. As far as I know, 'ol Panth' was born out 'ere, and by the time 'e was five, 'e was all alone. I guess he stayed tha' way for a while before the others started showin' up. Panther 'ad 'is own lil' 'ideout by then and when 'e met them, 'e jus' invited them to join 'im, I reckon 'e was lonely but 'e would never admit it."

Kai almost snorted, he couldn't help returning Panther's dislike, yet feeling respect, living out on the streets from birth must have been tough, but Kai was willing to wager where he had grown up was far tougher.

"What about the others?" Kai said after a minute, his curiosity getting the better of him, "How did they meet up with Panther?"

LK scratched the back of his head, "Jeez, all diff'rent ways, 'aven't though' abou' it in a long while. Well, you know about lil' Raven. Out 'ere with 'er family, bless em. Jus' too poor to 'old on to their 'ouse. Ended up at the base and Raven joined permanently in 'er own time."

He took a quick pause to think.

"Then there's my Foxi. Told me all abou' it, she did. 'Er mother didn't mean to get pregnant, righ'? Never really wanted a baby at all, but she still waited the nine months to have Fox, anyway. God knows why, but 'm glad she did. Point is, she tried to take care o' Fox, but jus' couldn't 'andle it. Foxi over-'eard 'er talkin' on the phone about shippin' 'er off to some other person ages away in another par' of the World altogether. Instead of waitin' for that, Fox jus' took off on 'er own, 'er mum never came lookin' for 'er or nothin' and she met up with Panth. Eventually me and Bug turned up and its bin me and Fox for a long time, never bin so happy."

LK smiled brightly at the thought of his girlfriend, before he started to chuckle, "It's funny, the gang is a family but also an excellent match maker. I mean me and Fox were meant to be, I reckon Bug's got a lil' crush on Raven over there, and of course there's Panther and Viper..."

"Viper," Kai interrupted, quickly, trying to move his thoughts away from the idea of matchmaker and the only girl left single in the group... "What about her? How did she get out here?"

"Ah, tha's a curious one. Ya see, Viper doesn't 'ave to be 'ere if she don't want to. She could go off with 'er parents if she liked, they...well....they like to travel, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"They...they like to....collect things?"

Kai raised on eyebrow, "They're thieves?" He more stated than asked.

"I think they prefer the term 'criminal masterminds'," LK used air quotes with his fingers, nearly laughing. "But yeah, you're pretty much righ'. Never been caught as a matter o' fact. Viper used to jus' tag along before they stopped at the base for shelter for a few days. Viper met Panther while she was there and decided not to leave. I've only met 'er folks a few times, weird lot they are."

"They come to the base?"

"O' course, they wanna see their daughter once in a while don't they? And they give us a lot o' money towards our supplies. 'Alf the stuff we 'ave is cos of them."

Kai nodded, he hadn't expected anyone other than Raven to actually have caring parents, he considered them both very lucky.

It quickly dawned on him that only one member of the group was left in the dark. Did he want to know about her past? LK answered the question for him.

"I'm not gonna tell ya abou' Ali Cat. The others don't mind but 'er's is not my place to say. If she wants you to know, she'll tell ya. It's up to 'er."

Kai nodded, 'If she even speaks to me at all after last night.'

LK looked up at the sun, before standing up and brushing his trousers off.

"Time to get back, duties and all tha'."

LK called over to the other two who groaned for a few minutes before finally hiding their ball away back into the bushes and walking out of the worn but pretty park.

Kai trudged along behind the three, they were chattering happily and with clear smiles on their face. It still amazed him.

"Hey, Loney,"

Kai looked up from his feet at the older boy.

LK patted his shoulder, "I just realised that you didn't tell me you're story, not properly anyway. You gonna enlighten us?" He asked brightly but carefully.

Kai thought about it, honestly considered telling this boy everything.

"No," He said simply, before walking ahead and back towards the base.

* * *

**That's it. I'd like to remind everyone that I was a lot younger when I started writing this so some parts seem childish but cannot be changed at this point, my bad. Please Review.**

_**Drentai Wolf**_

**PS, I hope everyone understood Lion King okay.**


End file.
